No One Can Know
by CSI001
Summary: What's happened to Greg and why doesn't he want anyone to know?
1. Chapter 1

**Couldn't help myself, new story! Please read my other stories and review them, just like this one, PLEASEEE! Love to know what you think and criticism is welcome. This story has an M rating because it will contain content which is for mature people only and may contain the odd naughty word. I don't own CSI sadly. But anyway, please enjoy and review!**

**Drunk**

"You better get your ass into work man, and quick. I don't know how many more chances you're 'gonna get before Russell loses it with you. You need to get your act together. I'll see ya later."

Catherine joined Nick as he was walking down the corridor.

"Was that Greg you were telling off?" Catherine asked him as Nick put his phone in his pocket annoyed.

Nick took a big breath in, "Yep. Couldn't actually get a hold of him, I just left him a message. I don't know what's gotten into him recently. This is the third time this week he's been late." Nick stated disapprovingly.

Catherine raised her eyebrows, "Third?" She questioned.

Nick looked at her, now raising his own eyebrows, "Uh huh. Tuesday he was, granted it was only a few minutes but still, he had the day off before so he should have been well rested. Wednesday he managed to get here a little bit early, but then yesterday and today he's been late again."

Catherine shook her head, "When was he meant to start?"

Nick looked at his watch, "Two hours ago."

Catherine looked with her mouth agape at him, "Two hours! Are you sure he's okay? That's not like Greg."

"Yeah, I know Catherine but the past week, like I said, he's been late more times than I have since I've been working here." Nick told her, no sympathy at all for Greg.

"Well maybe, but can you just tell Russell you're going to drop by his apartment when you go out next?" Catherine asked him, slightly concerned about Greg.

Nick sighed, "Alright, but just because it's you" He told her smiling cheekily at her.

Catherine smiled back, "Thank you. See you later."

Nick and Catherine parted ways and Nick headed to Russell's office.

"Hey Boss, I'm just dropping by Greg's before I go to my scene if that's okay?" He asked holding onto the door frame.

Russell looked up, "Sure, just don't spend too long there. You've both got work to do" He said sternly.

"Got it. Thanks." Nick said before walking out to the garage.

Nick arrived at Greg's apartment complex and turned his engine off.

He ran up the stairs two at a time, well bounced up them almost. He found Greg's apartment and knocked on the door.

He heard movement then a slam against the door. Growing a little bit worried, he shouted Greg.

"Greg?"

There were more sounds coming from inside the apartment and then silence. Nick tried the door and to his surprise, found it open.

He walked into the apartment and looked around. Just behind the door was Greg, his back propped up against the wall and a bottle of vodka in his hand.

Nick shut the door behind him and stood over Greg.

"Greg, what the hell are you doing?" Trying to sound stern but sounding slightly amused, which he really was.

Greg looked up from where he sat on the floor, as if only just realising someone was there. "Hey Nick. D'you wanna drink?" He asked, his words slurring together.

Nick let a slight chuckle pass his lips at his drunken friend. "No man I don't want a drink. You're meant to be at work."

Greg looked at the watch on his wrist and blinked hard a couple of times to try and focus on it. Whether he managed to or not, Greg started to try and get up.

Nick leant forward to help him but Greg forcefully pushed him away, dropping the Vodka bottle onto the floor. Letting it smash into a million sharp pieces,

"Hey, man, I only came here to see if you were okay. There's no need to be like that with me" Nick told him, wiping down his t shirt where Greg had spilt Vodka onto him.

"Yeah well I'm fine, so you can leave." Greg told him, his words still slurring together badly. And the only thing holding him up was the wall he was leaning on.

Nick looked at him shocked. "You call this fine?" He asked astonishingly.

"You're meant to be at work, but you're here getting out your face on booze. I'm going to make you some coffee, now go and get a shower."

Nick moved towards the kitchen but Greg swung his arm out and punched Nick forcefully in the jaw.

"Get out!" He shouted drunkenly at Nick.

Nick rubbed his jaw, Greg actually threw quite a good punch, and Nick was amazed at how powerful Greg was since he wasn't exactly muscley.

"What the hell man!" Nick shouted back. "Go and get in the shower before I do something you don't want me to," He warned then turned back to go in the kitchen.

Greg ran in front of him and put his arms on the counter at the side and in the middle, blocking Nick from getting past.

"I said get out!"

Nick just stood there looked at Greg. What Nick didn't expect was Greg hitting him again.

Greg began shoving him towards the door and cursing at him whilst he was doing so. Nick thought it had gone too far and was growing increasingly angry at Greg.

When Greg tried to roughly push him forward, Nick spun around and now it was Greg who got hit in the jaw.

Greg flew backwards and smacked his head on his tile floor in the kitchen. Nick's punch had been a lot more powerful and serious than Greg's. Greg looked up at Nick and Nick could see a hint of fear coming through his eyes.

Greg felt around the back of his head and he brought his hand back around the front to his face and saw blood on his fingers.

When Nick saw the blood he offered his hand to Greg, feeling bad about what he'd just done.

Greg looked up again and shuffled back, away from Nick. Then, got up with the help of the counter and started walking past Nick towards his door.

Nick turned around once Greg had walked past him and saw Greg open his door, then turn to look at Nick with tears glistening in his eyes.

"G, look I didn't mean to do that..." Nick started, but Greg interrupted him.

"Just go."

Nick walked to the door but stopped before he went out of it.

"Greg, what's wrong with you, huh? Just tell me."

Greg shook his head making him dizzy, Greg began shutting the door, but Nick put his hand on it stopping him.

"Nick leave me alone." Greg told him angrily. "Just fuck off and leave me alone." He said again, shouting this time though.

"Greg i'm not leaving you like this, get dressed and you can come with me to work." Nick told him, keeping his own voice down.

"Stop telling me what to do!" Greg shouted at him more and more. "Go and leave me alone!"

Nick put his hands up and huffed. "Fine, but don't expect me to cover your ass. And don't be surprised if you get suspended either."

Greg looked at him and shut the door. Nick got back in his car and decided to go back to the lab.

"Hey Nick, why aren't you at your scene?" Russell asked with his hands waving around questionably.

"Well, I just thought I'd come and tell you that Greg's at home. Drunk."

Russell put his head back in frustration. "You should have dragged him here Nick! How bad was he?"

Nick sighed, "Bad enough to get violent."

Russell dug his keys out of his pocket. "I guess that's where that bruise has come from on your jaw then?"

Nick nodded.

"Right I'm going around there now." Russell told him jingling his keys around in his hand.

Russell knocked on Greg's door. "Greg it's me."

No answer.

"Greg, you open this door now if you still want your job." Russell threatened.

Greg opened his door and then walked away, leaving it open for Russell.

Russell walked in and closed the door behind him.

"I saw Nick's face." He started off saying.

Greg just nodded then bent down to sort the broken glass from the Vodka bottle he had dropped over half an hour ago.

Russell came over by him and looked at Greg trying to pick up the glass. His hands were shaking and he was struggling to pick up the small pieces of glass.

"Why are your hands shaking Greg?" Russell asked.

Greg just shook his head, wanting him to drop it.

"Greg, look at me." Russell told him. Greg looked up and Russell saw his red rimmed eyes.

Russell frowned. "Greg, I'll clean that up."

Greg looked at Russell again then stood up.

Russell smiled at him, but Greg just looked away.

"Why don't you go and sit down for a minute whilst I clean this up?" Russell suggested, and Greg nodded then walked to sit on his sofa.

Once the glass had been cleaned up Russell joined Greg on his sofa.

"So, fancy telling me why you're late today? Or the other two times you've been late this week for that matter?"

Greg looked at him and apologised, "I'm sorry. I just, I just have a lot going on."

"Such as?" Russell asked him.

Greg shrugged, "Stuff."

"It must be something big to make you hit Nick whilst you were drunk." Russell told him.

Greg swallowed. "Did he happen to tell you how he hit me? Or did he conveniently leave that bit out?" Greg asked sarcastically.

Russell smiled. "He did leave that part out actually. But did you hit him first?"

Greg nodded, "Yeah but I'm like half his size, I only tapped him compared to what he did to me. Anyway, I didn't mean to."

Russell agreed with him and nodded his head. "He may be bigger but that's not the point. You got drunk for some reason and hit him because of it. Now what's made you do all that Greg?"

Greg looked around nervously. "I just had an incident on Monday and, eh, it just kind of put me on edge a bit."

"What happened?"

Greg looked at him, "I'd rather not talk about it."

Russell saw how Greg was reluctant to share what happened but needed to know why he was acting the way he was.

"I want to know Greg. This can stay between me and you. No-one else has to know."

Greg noticed that Russell was starting to get ideas about what had happened.

His breathing hitched when he spoke, "I went to a bar on my night off and these guys just tried to pick a fight with me."

Russell knew Greg had left something out. "And..."

"And they roughed me up a lil' bit."

Russell nodded and knew there was something else. "Who did you go with to this bar? Did they get roughed up too?" He asked.

"Erm, some friends." Greg answered. "They left before I did though."

Russell looked at Greg. He was tense and extremely nervous.

"How did they rough you up then, these guys i'm guessing?"

"Yeah, they were guys." Greg told him. "They just beat me up a tad, that's all."

"Are you sure nothing else happened? You can tell me Greg. I promise I won't tell anyone." Russell smiled at him, trying to reassure and comfort him.

"Nothing happened, okay? Why can't you just listen to me?" Greg asked him slightly angry and annoyed.

"Greg," Russell said, then moved a little bit closer to Greg on the sofa, "I know there's something you're not telling me. And I think I know what has happened."

Greg looked down, feeling tears trying to make their way out.

"Have you reported it?" Russell asked him softly.

Greg just shook his head. Just what Russell thought.

"You should Greg, and then the people who did it can be locked away."

Greg already started shaking his head, which still made him dizzy since he was still basically drunk.

"I can't force you but I would if I were you. I can process the clothes you were wearing then and do everything else so that nobody else is involved?" Russell asked yet told him at the same time.

Greg swallowed deeply and finally nodded.

Russell smiled, "Thanks Greg. I know you don't want to but, you're doing the right thing. So, what do you want to do first? We can go back to the bar first?"

Greg licked his lips nervously. "It doesn't matter to me. But, I, erm, I threw my clothes in the trash once I got home."

Russell thought for a minute, "Has your bin been emptied yet?" Greg shook his head.

"Alright then, I'll go and find them. But first, let me make you a drink. You know you could have told me sooner, I don't think any less of you." Russell told him honestly.

"I actually think more of you now."

Greg got up. "I'm going to get a shower. Just do what you need to and help yourself to food and drink and stuff." He said to Russell before walking off.

Greg had been in his bathroom for half an hour and Russell almost got up to see what Greg was doing but just then Greg walked out.

"Sorry I took so long." He apologised.

Russell smiled, "Don't worry about it. Hope you don't mind me watching your TV?"

"Nah, it's fine."Greg said dejectedly.

Greg's eyes were red and tears were still swimming around in them.

Russell turned off the TV and looked closer at Greg.

Greg turned his head to look at him and let a tear roll down his face. He quickly wiped it away.

"Sorry." He hastily apologised.

"Don't be Greg. Come here" Russell told him and motioned with his hand to join him next to him.

Greg shook his head a bit and sat in a separate chair which matched the sofa, and brought his legs up to his chest and crossed his arms over them. He then put his head down into them and cried.

Russell got up and pulled a tissue out of his pocket. He stood next to the chair where Greg sat then gently placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. They stayed there a while until Greg looked up and took the tissue Russell had.

Greg wiped the tears but more fell afterwards anyway.

Russell smiled sympathetically at him and squeezed his shoulder.

After apologising, Greg told Russell sadly, "Please don't tell anyone about this or what's happened. I don't want anyone to know."

"Of course Greg. I won't tell anybody."

"Thank you."

**Please review and tell me what you think! I accept anonymous reviews so you don;t even need a log in Thanks for reading and again, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews guys; ****pikapikatchu****greggo-123****TheFoxFan****Lil Badger 101****! They really mean a lot and I love to know what you think! If there's anything you don't like just say, I don't mind receiving criticism :) Also if you have any ideas about what might happen in the next chapter please do share! Sorry for not updating quick, I just can't seem to find the motivation to write :(! Anyway, here's the second chapter; I hope you enjoy and please leave a review at the end to tell me what you think :)**

**Skittish**

Bright blue light shone throughout the room, making it look unpleasantly spacious. Russell got a pen and began circling the semen that the UV light showed. It made him cringe knowing that there are people out there in the world who will do such horrific things. Especially to the nicest people.

He turned off the UV light and removed his protective orange lens glasses, replacing them with his usual ones. There were almost ten different stains on Greg's pants and boxers. How many guys were there?

"Hey boss." Russell was brought from his thoughts by Nick.

He smiled at him, "Hey, how's it goin'?" He started to casually pack away the pants and boxers he'd been working on, hoping that Nick wouldn't raise up his current 'case'.

Nick nodded his head to the side, "Not bad. Mine and Sara's case is finally hitting off. The girl's stepfather has recently purchased two tickets for a train across the country. Now, I don't know about you but that sounds a lil' bit mysterious to me, since his wife just lost her daughter only three days ago."

Russell agreed with him, nodding his head. "You two keep working on it, you're making progress."

"Yeah, we will. So what ya' up to? New case?" Nick asked whilst peering over the table to get a closer look at what Russell had.

But before he could get a look, Russell picked up his evidence and started walking out with it. "Nope, this is a case from a couple of weeks ago. I just needed to check something before I went to testify." He said, pushing against a door with his back to open it.

Nick stepped ahead of him then opened the next door leading to the evidence holding room.

"Thanks" Russell smiled at him.

"No problem. I'll see you round later then." Nick said waving back at him as he started walking off.

Russell nodded back to him, and then placed the evidence in a new cardboard box. Grabbing a pen out of his pocket he took the lid off with his teeth and began to right Greg's name on it but stopped at Gr-. He couldn't put Greg's real name, he promised that he would tell no one about what had happened. If one of the team saw his name Russell knew questions would be asked and they would eventually end up finding out the truth.

Tapping his fingers on the desk he debated whether to write Greg Sanders on the box or not. He started to write again but only wrote his first name. Then, put in brackets last name unknown. Hopefully nobody would question this if they saw Russell.

Putting the box on the top shelf, Russell walked out of room and went in search of Greg.

"Seriously! You have no idea Morgan, she was literally rubbing herself against me. Most girls aren't strong enough to resist my charm" Nick said, elbowing her in her side and winking.

Morgan laughed. "Charm? I've seen more charm coming from a pig rolling around in mud!"

Nick gave her a shocked face. "That hurt and I'm not even gonna' try and deny it" He joked.

They both walked into the break room laughing. But Morgan quickly stopped and signaled for Nick to shut up too. She pointed over to the table where Greg was, his head resting on his arms which were folded across the table.

"Didn't he start his shift about an hour ago?" Morgan asked whilst pouring herself a cup of coffee.

Nick nodded, "Yeah, I think." He frowned. "Do ya' think I should wake him up?"

Morgan shrugged sipping her coffee. "Well…" She started, then took another sip of the disgusting coffee, "He has a case which isn't going to solve itself."

Nick smiled at her, then turned back to Greg. "Hey man" Nick tried but Greg was fast on and didn't even stir. Morgan laughed behind him, so he turned around and rolled his eyes.

Second try. "Greg, get up. You've got work to do." Nothing.

Morgan continued to laugh at Nick failing.

He walked up to Greg and playfully slapped him around his head.

Greg shot up and almost made the chair topple over behind him.

Morgan cracked up even more and Nick joined her; both of them laughing their heads off.

Greg just looked at them and did a small nervous chuckle, before heading out the door.

Nick, who was still laughing turned to Morgan, "I don't think he's very happy we interrupted his beauty sleep."

Morgan laughed at him, then turned around pouring the hatred coffee own the drain.

"Right, come on. Remember that thing called work?"

Nick sighed then followed her out the room.

Greg went in the first stall in the bathroom and erupted into tears. He couldn't go on like this; in fear of everyone and everything. What was he going to do?

The bathroom door opened and Greg tried to stop the entourage of tears flowing down his face.

"Greg?" Someone questioned. It was Russell.

Russell looked around and saw that there was only one cubicle door closed and the rest of the bathroom was empty. He let the door swing shut behind him, and then listened carefully. He could hear someone holding in sobs.

Russell gently knocked on the cubicle door, "Greg. I know you're in there. Come to my office when you're ready okay. I'll be waiting for you, okay?"

Russell knew it was pointless expecting an answer so after a few seconds he walked out and headed to his office.

Greg slid down the wall and sunk down to the floor sobbing.

There was a knock at Russell's office door. "Yeah?"

Greg entered his office and shut the door. His eyes were red rimmed and his hands continually wiped themselves on his pant legs.

"Come and sit down" Russell gestured to the chair the other side of his desk.

Greg nervously dropped into the chair. He looked around awkwardly before settling his eyes on the floor.

"How you doing?" Russell asked him, ducking his head a bit trying to make eye contact with Greg.

Greg ran a hand through his messy yet well kept hair, "I've been better." Greg told him with a shaky voice.

Russell nodded, "You want to talk about it?"

Greg looked up at him. "Not really."

"It might help to." Russell added. "I've processed your clothes from that night, I'm afraid I didn't manage to get a match."

Greg looked up and put his head back. Tears were glistening in his eyes.

"You look tired Greg. How are you sleeping?"

Greg closed his eyes, "I'm not." He admitted.

Russell leaned forward his elbows resting on his desk. "Why not, nightmares?"

Greg swallowed. "No. They… they erm…" He swallowed again.

Russell's ears pricked up, "They what Greg? Are you on about the people who did this?"

Greg nodded sadly, "I'm not meant to tell you, but I just, I can't do this, I, I…" Greg trailed off. He had started to cry, he just couldn't help himself.

Russell stood up and walked around the front of his desk to where Greg sat. He sat down in the other chair.

"It's okay to tell me. Don't worry, okay? Just take your time." Russell told him confidently.

Greg wiped his hands over his face, smudging the ever flowing tears.

"They, they know where I live." Greg said, trying to be strong, but the tears just kept creeping out.

"How do you know that?"

"I got home from work yesterday and I went into my bedroom and my stuff was everywhere. I went over to the table next to my bed where there was a letter. And, and I opened it, and there was a note saying that they.." Greg looked away then back down to the ground. "They enjoyed it and wanted to do it again soon."

Russell nodded. "Okay. Did you notice if they'd took anything or?"

"Yeah they took some of my erm, my underwear. They said in the note that they'd taken some to satisfy them." Greg said, feeling extremely awkward and vulnerable.

"Right. What did you do once you found your room like that?"

"I went in my bathroom and locked the door. I didn't know if they were still there or anything. I just, I dunno, I just panicked. I thought they were still there." Greg started explaining, hands flailing around everywhere.

"Greg I know, I know. We're going to get them. Tonight you can stay with me."

"Ah," Russell interrupted as Greg began to protest. "No buts, you'll have to put up with my wife but she makes the best macaroni and cheese you can get!" Russell smiled at Greg and Greg laughed slightly.

"Now, you stay here I'm going to tell everyone I'm taking you home because you don't feel well. We'll go to yours pick up some things and then go to mine."

Greg shook his head, "We can wait till the end of shift. I need to catch up on some work."

Russell nodded, "Alright. Come here when you've finished okay?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Okay, cya later." Russell walked back around his desk and sat down. Greg walked out and went back to work.

**Chapter two down! Please review and tell me what you think :) Any criticism is welcome also! Thanks for reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you ever so much for the review ****greggo-123**** and ****danita3**** :) I'm glad that you seem to be enjoying it and are sticking with it and taking the time to tell me what you think! It truly does mean a lot to me, so thanks again :) So this is Chapter 3 and we're at Russell's house! This is how I think it would be but I'd love to see how you guys imagine the Russell's household. Be warned though, this is a pretty dark chapter, so don't be too surprised with what happens. Please enjoy and let me know what you think!**

**The Russell's.**

Carrying his satchel bag on his shoulder, Greg followed Russell up the path leading towards his house. It was a fresh, pale cream colour with a splatter of ivy vines trailing up the right hand side. Shiny windows with a posh border around the edge of the glass shone brightly, as if they'd just been cleaned.

The garden was just as well kept; the grass trimmed short and neat, especially around the path, and flowers booming in every direction. There were bullet shaped bushes with not a single straying branch. Maybe if Greg didn't work as a CSI, he would have thought of them as another shape.

Russell's house matched the other houses on the street, all in pristine condition. His drive was paved with an outline of pebbles and just next to the garage there was a small soiled patch, where it looked like some vegetables were growing.

Even though flowers and gardening wasn't really Greg's thing, he thought about how much time and effort it must have taken to make the garden look this good and was amazed with how nice it looked.

"Honey, i'm home!" Russell yelled happily as he entered the house, using the well known line deliberately, which made Greg smile.

"Come on in" Russell said to Greg as he was still standing outside.

"You know, you could have told me you were on your way home. This really wasn't what I was planning on Greg seeing as soon as he got here!" Russell's wife said as she came from another room in her gardening pants and shirt, which hung loosely on her slender frame.

Russell brushed his thumb gently over his wife's cheek, "You got a little dirt here..." He said as he brushed it off.

"Now gardening pants and shirt, which hung loosely on her slender frame.

Russell brushed his thumb gently over his wife's cheek, "You got a little dirt here..." He said as he brushed it off.

"Perfect."

Russell's wife laughed. "Hi Greg i'm Maria. I'm glad we could finally meet, D.B's said only good things about you." She said shaking Greg's hand.

"Likewise." Greg said. "You have a lovely garden, I bet it takes a lot of looking after."

Maria laughed, "Why thank you. He can stay here as long as he wants." She said as she playfully elbowed Russell in the side, still laughing.

Russell joined her, "Haha, yeah, I think he's good at washing dishes too."

Greg smiled at them both, "I'll do them. It means a lot to me, you letting me stay here."

Maria waved her hands, "Don't mention it, I love having people over and you seem lovely already. Now, you two come in and i'll fix you up something to drink." She told them with a smile before walking away.

"Here, let me take that from you" Russell said as he took the bag from Greg's shoulder.

"Now if you follow me, I'll show you your room." Russell said as he started to head up the stairs. He looked back to see if Greg was following and saw him remove his shoes and pick them up before he started up the stairs.

Russell smiled. "Maria is going to love you!" He then continued up the stairs laughing.

"Guys do you want a beer with your dinner or wine? We have soft drinks too." Maria asked as she walked into the living room where Greg and Russell were, with Russell's son Charlie. They were all chatting and relaxing, playing on some game of Charlie's.

"We'll all have a beer please honey." Russell said for them all, Greg and Charlie were still playing their game.

Greg turned around, "I don't know if that's a good idea..." He told Russell, worrying slightly about his last time with a drink.

"We've got juice, water? Or lemonade? Erm, let me see what else we have." Maria said from the kitchen as she went to look in the cupboards.

Russell looked at Greg, "Don't worry, you'll be fine, alright? I know you will. But I don't want to force you."

Greg nodded.

"Sweetie, Greg will have a beer too please."

Russell turned back around after he knew Maria had heard him.

"Charlie, turn it off. Let's go and get something to eat!" He said rubbing his hands together.

"So Greg, Russell never told me why you are here?" Maria asked whilst eating her meal.

Greg swallowed, "He didn't?"

"Nuh- ah." Maria said through a shut mouth. Once she had done chewing she spoke again, "He told me you'd be stopping with us but that's it. He just doesn't have the time to talk to me anymore." She jokingly said as she did a dramatic sigh.

"Hey!" Russell said defensively.

Maria laughed, "Relax, i'm joking and you know it! So, yeah what brings you here Greg? Don't think we don't want you here because we do!" She hastily said.

Greg laughed awkwardly, "Erm, this thing happened and I, erm, I can't really stay at my place." He said trying to make something up, but still telling the truth.

"What did someone break in?" Charlie asked inquisitively.

Greg took a swag of his beer, trying to wet his suddenly dry throat. "Eh, not quite. It's complicated, these people..." Greg coughed. "Sorry, could I use your bathroom?" He asked starting to breath heavier.

"Second door on the left" Russell told him whilst pointing back behind him. He looked into Greg's eyes and said through them that it was okay. This made Greg feel a little bit easier as he got up quickly and left the table.

"Dad what's wrong with him?" Charlie asked glancing down the hallway as he saw Greg enter the downstairs toilet.

"Nothing's wrong with him. He's just having a rough time right now." Russell said, continuing to eat his dinner, hoping that they would drop it.

Charlie was just about to speak again when Greg came back and sat at the table.

"I hope you didn't have to leave because of my cooking!" Maria joked with him.

Greg pretended to laugh, "No it wasn't, sorry." He said looking at her with eyes which were now glistening slightly.

"Don't worry about it. It's usually this one who has to get up during our meal!" She said pointing her fork Russell's way.

Greg smiled again, then picked up his knife and fork. His hands had started to shake and the cutlery jingled slightly on his plate, making the other three people at the table look at him. He knew they were looking his way so just looked down.

For the next five minutes everyone continued like normal until they had finished dinner.

"Dear, that was lovely!" Russell said as he ate the last forkful of food on his plate.

"I'm glad you liked it, because we have more left! Would you like anymore Greg?" Maria asked as she got up to get the rest of the food for Russell.

Greg shook his head, "No thank you Ma'am. It was great though." He said as he placed his knife and fork down on his empty plate, his hands now a little more steady again.

Maria smiled as she placed more stew on Russell's plate.

"Charlie, you want some more?" She asked as she hovered by with spoon in hand.

"No thanks Mom, I need to go and attempt my chemistry homework." He said with a sigh.

Russell frowned, "What's up?"

Greg looked at Charlie as well as his Mom and Dad who were expecting an answer.

"It's just hard. I don't get any of it, Mr Grayhem doesn't explain anything." Charlie told them.

"You want me to help?" Greg offered. "I studied chemistry at Stanford, and worked in a lab for over five years."

Charlie shrugged, "If you don't mind?"

Greg smiled, "Of course not."

"Thanks, are we alright to go?" Charlie asked already preparing to leave the table.

"Yeah, sure. Go on." Russell said.

Charlie stood up and took his dishes to the side.

"You want me to wash up?" Greg asked standing behind his chair.

Maria smiled, "It's alright Greg, thanks anyway."

"Okay, thanks for dinner." He said before following Charlie up to his room.

Russell smiled at Maria then stuck into his second helping of stew.

"Thanks for helping me. My teacher just thinks we can do everything without him having to even move!" Charlie said to Greg as he trotted down the stairs.

"Don't mention it. If you ever need me again just ask." Greg said happily. Glad that he could be of some help.

Charlie turned back to him, "I might hold you to that!"

Greg smiled, "I hope you do."

"_It's not that at all D.B and you know it. I'd just like to know why one of your work colleges is staying at our home." _ Greg heard Maria say in a hushed whisper as he reached the end of the stairs near the living room.

"Hey Greg, you want another drink?" Charlie asked him as he went to the kitchen.

Greg nodded, "Please."

"_Maria, Greg's a good guy, one of the best i've got. He hasn't done anything so you've got nothing to be worried about."_

"_That's not the point. I can tell from just tonight that Greg is a good guy. He's charming in fact and I think you could probably learn a thing or two from him. But, I don't understand why you can't tell me what's happened." _

"_I told him I wouldn't so I'm not. It's not my place to say."_

"Here you are." Charlie came back with two ice cold beers from the fridge.

Greg grabbed one, "Thanks Charlie."

"S'alright. I'm heading upstairs, see ya' later."

"Yeah see ya.'" Greg said.

He knocked on the living room door before he went in.

"Am I alright to come in?" Greg asked side stepping through the door.

"Sure. We were just talking." Maria said as she smiled at him and patted the seat next to her.

"Thanks." Greg said.

"I promise you I wasn't deliberately listening but I couldn't help but hear what you were saying."

Maria looked to Russell, not knowing what to say.

"I don't blame you for what you said. You deserve to know why i'm here and I can go if i'm in the way..." Greg said.

Russell shook his head, "No way Greg. You're not in the way at all."

Greg nodded. "If I tell you what happened, I don't know whether i'll manage to keep it together, so don't be shocked." Greg started.

"Greg, you don't have to tell me, I have no right to know your business." Maria said in an apologetic tone.

Greg smiled at her, "You do, I can't just stay at your house without an explanation."

"Right... I don't really know where to start." Greg nervously laughed.

Taking a big breath he started.

"Last week, well it's a week ago today that I had the night off, so I went out with some friends to a bar." Greg paused for a minute before continuing.

"We stayed there for a while but then all my mates said they were heading home, but I thought i'd stay for just one or two more drinks, you know? So after i'd done for the night I headed home. I considered getting a taxi but I thought walking home would be a good idea, so that I could get some fresh air." He paused again and tried to take a few deep breaths.

"I'd only just set off and I went down this alley which is a short cut to my apartment complex. And, as soon as I turned down there I saw these guys at the other end all stood in a group. Most of them were black, not that i'm racist or anything because I definitely aren't, but they were quite big and had huge muscles, and I felt a little uneasy because I got beat up a few years back but it was like in a side street. But anyway, these guys just stared at me as I was walking towards them, and they all stopped laughing as soon as I tried to get by them." Greg swallowed.

"I said excuse me and tried to go down past them against the wall, but, this guy stepped back deliberately into me. I apologised to him and tried to walk by but, the guy just stepped towards me and shoved me. 'You think you can do what you want?' he shouted at me and then all the others chipped in. I tried to turn around but when I did, this guy pulled my shirt collar and yanked me backwards. It left a bit of a mark..." Greg said as he pulled his shirt to the side, showing Russell and Maria a dull, faint blue bruise.

"They shoved me to the floor. I took out my wallet and threw it at them to see if they'd leave me if I gave them the money I got. But one of them just went in it and pulled out my driver's license. They obviously got my name from it and then started saying how I 'look young for my age'. The same guy threw the card on the floor next to me then kneeled on one knee on top of me."

Greg scrunched his shaking hands into fists a few times to try and stop the shaking but it was no use.

He screwed his eyes tight, feeling tears forming. He opened them though and tried to finish his story relatively quickly.

"The guy started stroking my face. I told him to get off but he didn't and he kneed me in the stomach, so I couldn't really say anything because the wind was knocked out of me. His hand trailed down my chest over my shirt. I thought he was gonna' do something but then he stopped. And, I, I was just so relieved. I crawled back and tried to get up but then a different man pushed me down. My head hit the ground hard and it knocked me a bit dizzy. This guy ripped my shirt open, and did the same as the last one but then started squeezing my... My... You know."

Greg looked down ashamed.

"Another person put their hand over my mouth and two others held my arms. I tried to get away, but I couldn't. I really tried." Greg said looking at both of them to see if they believed him.

"We know Greg." Russell told him.

Greg nodded. " Someone pulled down my pants, then, then my underwear. The man on top of me started grabbing me and rubbing me there. I was so scared that I..." Greg let a tear fall down his face.

"Oh Greg, you don't have to say anymore if you don't want to." Maria told him, reaching over to him tentatively and touching his knee comfortingly.

Greg shook his head. "I didn't mean to but I was so scared, so I, I, I wet myself whilst they all watched. The one who was touching me started squeezing really hard and I guess it forced me to stop. It really hurt, but he just, kept on doing it. I shouted under the hand over my mouth for him to stop but he didn't. He just squeezed harder." Greg let a small sob slip past his lips and Maria hugged him as he broke down.

"Shh." Maria cooed. "Is it still working okay down there? We can take you to the hospital if there's something wrong."

Greg pulled away and wiped his eyes with his sleeves which he had pulled over his hands. "I think it's okay. It's, it's really bruised. Like dark purple and b, black. It still hurts now but it will be fine, I think."

Russell spoke up, "Greg, Maria used to be a doctor. Do you want her to have a quick look to make sure everything's still alright? She'll make sure you're okay." He said softly.

Greg looked at Maria and nodded as he cried even more.

"It's okay, i'm sure there's nothing to be worried about but we will check just to make sure, alright? Do you want to finish telling us what happened? We can stop here but it might help to tell just us two." Maria smiled softly at him.

Greg took a shaky breath. "After that he, he let go of me, and, and pulled his trousers down. I could see he was really excited and I freaked out. I started to try and shout and get free, but I, I, there was no way I could get away. Before he did anything, he pulled my pants and underwear from my ankles, then..." Greg was getting more and more worked up.

"Greg calm down, you're safe here okay. Deep breaths." Russell told him.

"He shoved my underwear in my mouth and then that guy put his hand over my mouth again anyway. The guy on top of me was first and I screamed as loud as I could but he carried on r, ra, ra..." Greg couldn't say it.

"After he'd done another one took his place. It seemed like they all had a turn. They all spat on me when they finished. Some of them, they even peed on me too. I'd already been sick, but it couldn't come out my mouth, so it started to come out my nose, but when it went over the guys hand he moved it. I managed to get my underwear out my mouth and I threw up some more. The guy who I got sick on wiped his hand on my hair then picked my head up by my hair and smashed it onto the floor."

Greg unconsciously rubbed his head where it hit the floor.

"I threw up even more when they weed on me. It, it went in my mouth and everything. But after that they left."

Greg looked up when Maria spoke. "How did you get home?"

"Erm, as soon as I saw them turn the corner I got up as fast as I could. It was really dark and I couldn't see anything, so, I, I had to feel around on the floor for my pants. I put them on when I found them, but they'd managed to snap my belt and break the zip on them, and the button must have flew off, so they, they hung open when I walked. I buttoned up what I could of my shirt but you could still see my chest clearly, and my nipples had started bleeding because they were inched so hard."

"I began to head home but as soon as I left the alley, I saw two men walking my way. I, I knew it wasn't any from earlier, so tried to walk past them. But, but as I got closer I started panicking because I knew they'd be able to see everything. I managed to get by them but they stared at me when I went past. They looked at me and one of the guys asked me if I needed help. He tried to grab my arm, to see but I pulled away from him and ended up falling again a wall. I scratched all my back, and my pants had fallen down a bit so they could see... the same guy tried to help me up, but I got up as fast as I could and ran. I tripped a few times and fell, messed up my knees, but then I was home."

Greg continually wiped his face, the tears falling never stopped for a minute.

"Oh Greg, I'm so sorry that happened to you. Just know that you can call this home now and us family." Maria said and rubbed his back as he tried to hold in a sob.

Greg nodded.

"I know this is soon, but should I take a look at your injuries now? After that you can go to bed, I bet you can even have tomorrow off work." Maria smiled at him and Russell agreed with her.

Greg said okay.

"Greg if I fetch my camera will you let me photograph your injures? They can help the case."

Greg barely nodded but Russell saw it and went to fetch his camera.

"Right, can you remove your pants for me? In your own time, there's no rush." Maria told Greg.

Greg slowly pulled them down and stepped out of them.

"Okay, good. And now your underwear."

Greg swallowed deeply then nervously took them off.

Maria gasped when she saw Greg's penis.

"Oh Greg." She said sadly. "I'm just going to feel around if that's okay?"

Greg nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

"Oww, ahh." Greg said whilst Maria gently examined him.

"I'm sorry Greg. I'll try to be quick."

Russell took pictures after he told Greg that he was going to.

His injuries made Russell think; how did I miss this?

**Flippin heck, that was a long chapter! Sorry it was so dark and maybe too graphic for some people. Please review to tell me what you thought :) Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks you so, so much for the reviews ****greggo123****, anon, ****danita3****, ****Tracy79**** and ****criminalmindsbestever****! They really mean a lot :) And ****danita3**** I am British, how could you tell? :O Haha, anyway, your reviews are greatly appreciated so please leave a review at the end of this chappy if you could :)**

**Fights**

It was 4:00a.m. and Russell was just getting ready for work. He'd just finished washing up in the on suite to his bedroom and began to change out of his bed clothes.

"Hey." He heard Maria say softly from their bed.

Russell turned around and crawled onto the bed.

"Hey to you too." He said as he lowered his head to kiss her gently on her lips.

Maria smiled. "How did you sleep?"

"Not bad. I think I heard Greg during the night though. I should have gone in there to see how he's doing." Russell admitted.

Maria pushed herself up so that she was now sat up in bed. "Do you want me to go and see if he's okay? It's probably a better idea than a tall man going into a room he's unfamiliar with, even though I'm sure he'd know it was you."

Russell nodded, "Yeah, good idea."

Grabbing her dressing gown, Maria walked out of her and Russell's bedroom and headed to the guest room where Greg was staying.

"Greg?" Maria whispered as she opened the door slightly.

Opening the door a little bit more so that more light could get through, Maria saw that Greg was lying in bed, but with his eyes open. He was looking her way with his head raised slightly from the pillows.

"I hope I didn't wake you." Maria said as she went in the room.

Greg shook his head, "No, you didn't."

Maria walked over to the bed side lamp and flicked it on, before going back to the door and shutting it.

Greg pushed himself up as Maria came to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Was everything okay in here? Did you need anything?"

"It was fine. Thanks, for letting me stay here." Greg replied.

Laughing quietly Maria told him, "Stop it, you've said thank you more than enough times. I'm glad you're here. I think you want the company, am I right?"

Greg nodded, "Yeah."

After a few seconds of silence Maria spoke again. "Did you actually get any sleep?"

Greg looked at her. "A little bit."

Maria smiled that smile people did when they knew something was up. "And how long is a little bit? An hour?"

Greg shrugged, "Something like that."

Maria tilted her head to the side slightly, and then spoke softly. "Greg that's not enough. You're body won't be able to cope if that's how much rest you're getting."

"I know. I tried to sleep, you've no idea how hard I've tried, but every time I close my eyes… I see them again." Greg told her, rubbing his hand over his face tiredly.

Maria nodded. "Russell told me he heard you during the night. Is that right?"

Greg looked up at her. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to wake him up." He said apologetically.

"There's no need to say that. Was it nightmares?" Maria asked whilst reaching for Greg's hand with hers.

Greg accepted her hand much to Maria's surprise. For Greg, she was almost like a motherly figure.

Greg nodded. "Yeah." Was all he said.

Maria knew it, her past as a doctor helping her foresee the issues that people like Greg would have. "How about we go to the doctors today and see what they can prescribe for you? Huh, what do you say?"

"I'll go; you have better things to do." Greg told her.

Maria shook her head. "Believe me Greg since I've stopped my work as a doctor, I've been bored out of my mind! There's nothing else I have to do."

Greg nodded, "Okay."

There was a gentle knock at the door.

"Hey, how did you sleep?" Russell asked as he walked in.

Greg shrugged, "Not bad, best night I've had since Monday." He said, thinking of something good to say.

Russell smiled, "I'm glad to hear it. You up for some breakfast?"

Greg shook his head and was about to speak when Maria got there first.

"Stop before you start. You're eating whether you like it or not." She told Greg firmly.

Russell laughed, "The lady's orders! Get dressed and I'll see you downstairs."

After breakfast Maria and Greg left Russell at the diner they went to, and headed to the doctors for Greg's sleeping pills.

"You really don't have to go to work today you know. D.B won't punish you for not going."

Maria looked at Greg oddly when he started laughing.

"What's so funny?" She asked, now with a small smile twitching at her lips.

"Nothing really, it's just I'm used to hearing him called Russell. Not D.B" Greg explained with a smile still on his face.

Maria broke out into a smile. "Well, Russell won't punish you for not turning in today. You deserve a day or two off."

Greg shook his head, "Nah, seriously I'd rather work than sit around all day."

"You wouldn't sit around all day, I have plenty of jobs you can do." Maria told him.

Greg looked at her, "I'll do them when I get back. Or I can do a few now…" He said to her.

Maria laughed and then elbowed him lightly in the side, "I was joking!" She said to him whilst laughing.

They carried on talking casually all the way to the lab, when Maria dropped Greg off.

Greg spun around sharply and punched someone in the jaw. Hard.

After just walking down the hallway about 10ft, someone came up behind him and patted him rather heavily on his shoulder. Instinct kicking in, he didn't even think before he'd already spun around and decked the person in the face.

And that unlucky person was…

"Nick! I'm so sorry!" Greg apologised straight after seeing his shocked friend staring back at him, looking not only shocked but a bit pissed off.

"What the hell man! You got something in for me, 'cause if we got a problem, first I sure as hell 'wanna know what it is, and then we'll go settle it outside!" Nick said to Greg angrily, his voice raised and he'd stepped forward until he was mere centimeters from Greg.

Although Greg was intimidated by the obviously larger man, he couldn't help but feel the anger growing inside of him.

"Do you mind getting all up in my space?" He asked, staring at Nick defiantly in the eyes.

Hearing this, Nick stepped forward even closer to Greg.

"Seriously? You punch me in the face for the second time in about a week and that's all you can say?" Nick asked him even angrier now.

By now a few of the techs had peered out their lab doors to see what the commotion was about. What they saw was Greg with his back against the wall and Nick in front of him.

"I thought we were over what happened on Monday, but obviously not one of us! Now we 'gonna go outside tough guy or are you too much of a wimp to do that? Huh? You're pathetic, you know that?" Nick continued, now awaiting an answer.

When Nick said 'tough guy', Greg knew he didn't mean it. Knew he was being sarcastic about him and basically picking on his small, slender frame.

Putting a hand on Nick's shoulder and forcefully pushing, Greg said, "Nick get out of my way."

But when Greg tried to get by Nick, he put his arm out, stopping Greg from getting by.

"No, come on you started this and now you finish what you started. You 'gonna hit me again? Since it did so much damage last time." Nick said to him spitefully.

Greg had had it. In one swift motion, he hooked his right arm up, punching Nick in the stomach. After then, all hell broke loose.

Gasps resounded around the lab as Nick grabbed Greg on his side and pushed him harshly to the ground. He then stood over Greg and yanked him up by his blazer.

"I told you outside and I meant it." Nick said as he practically dragged Greg towards the door.

Some of the techs had stepped forward to try and stop the fight, but then Greg managed to kick Nick in the shin, even though he was tripping over his own feet.

Nick let go of Greg and pushed him by his neck through the swing door, which luckily opened, so Greg was now outside the lab and again, he was on the floor.

"Nick!" Catherine shouted as she stepped in front of Nick who was just about to lunge at Greg on the floor.

She looked down at Greg whose nose was bleeding slightly after his impact with the concrete. His neck was already showing a dark blue bruise form where Nick had pushed him, and Catherine also noticed that there was further bruising along his neck. He was breathing heavily and it was clear that he had come out worse than Nick.

"I want both of you inside now!" Catherine shouted at them. Nick took one last look at Greg on the floor and shook his head at him, then turned away and walked through the door which he pushed open with his shoulder.

Most of the techs had gone back in their labs but stared at Nick as he walked by.

Catherine looked at Greg. "Greg get up and come inside. We need to talk about this."

After seeing his slightly dazed expression, she held out her hand to him and spoke softer than before, "Come on. We'll get you some ice to put on that." She said as she pointed towards his head.

But Greg refused her hand and pushed himself up. "Catherine just leave me alone."

This made Catherine turn back to her earlier tone. "No, now get yourself in here. You've already made enough of a scene."

Greg paid no attention to her and began to walk around the outside of the building. "Please, just leave me alone. I'll come in later. Just for now… Please." He said hanging back, waiting for her to reply.

When Catherine saw the look on his face, she wondered if he was using those puppy dog eyes deliberately, because they usually allowed him to escape whatever he may have done. But not this time.

"Okay. But I'll be waiting for you." She said sharply before storming off.

"You better start talking." Catherine said to Nick as soon as she entered her office where Nick sat. She pushed the door shut causing it to slam before she sat in her chair and pulled it up to her desk, leaning her hands on it waiting.

"Look, ask anyone here, Greg punched me for no reason at all!" Nick stressed. "All I did was defend myself." He said as he sat there casually.

Catherine leaned back, "Nick, whatever happened, what were you thinking hitting him back?"

"So he can hit me and get away with it?" Nick asked her. If it were anyone else he would have given them some smart remark but since it was Catherine he left it.

Catherine shook her head. "Of course not. But you know that's not how we deal with things." She told him disappointed.

Nick looked down and then back up to look Catherine eye to eye. "Yeah I know, and I'm sorry. I'm 'gonna go and find Greg and apologise. I don't know what came over me."

Catherine smiled slightly. "Well, me neither. And I accept your apology, but Greg needs it more than me. I'm not sure if you hurt him or not. You're a lot bigger and stronger than him."

"Mmh, I'll go and sort it out." Nick said rising to his feet.

"Don't think you're off the hook." Catherine shouted as he went out the door.

Nick looked around the car park and could still see Greg's car. _So he's still here,_ Nick thought. After walking around for a good five minutes, Nick still couldn't see Greg. It was then that he thought to try Greg's phone.

Once he knew it was ringing, Nick could faintly here it ringing down the side of the building. Following the sound, he found Greg.

He was sat down with his arm resting on his knees. His other hand had grabbed his phone out of his pocket and had rejected the call. He put his phone down next to him and leaned his head back against the wall. What happened next came as a surprise to Nick Greg rubbed his hand over his face, smearing tears across his cheeks and down his face.

"Greg?" He asked as he walked forward.

Greg snapped up to look at him and now Nick could see that he had been crying for a while, since his eyes were blood shot and puffy.

"Hey man, look about what happened-" Nick said as he began to sit down next to Greg, but stopped when Greg shuffled away.

Nick frowned and sat down where he was going to originally. "Greg, I'm sorry man. I don't know what came over me."

Greg was looking the opposite way. "Yeah, I'm sorry."

Nick was really concerned about his friend. Not once had he seen him so quiet and subdued.

"Did I hurt you? Your nose is pretty bruised." Nick noted, seeing the dark shade bouncing off the side of his nose.

Greg shook his head. "Not really."

Nick saw a tear roll down his face and waited hoping Greg would open up to him.

"G, what's wrong? Come on; let's forget what's happened this week, yeah?" Nick asked, hating Greg breaking apart like this.

Greg nodded but then a torrent of tears forced their way from his eyes.

"Greggo, what's wrong? Talk to me buddy." Nick coaxed.

Greg looked at him sadly, "You're going to hate me for this." He said before wiping his face trying to put a stop to his tears.

Nick looked confused, "For what? Greggo, nothing will make me hate you. You know that."

But Greg shook his head. Then, after a few deep breathes he spoke again. "Something happened on Monday."

**So there you have it, another chapter down! Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Also, if you got some CSI stories of your own tell me so that I can check 'em out ;) Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much ****danita3****, ****Tracy79****, ****nikkimbt02****, ****greggo123**, **Marymel****and ****C.H.W.13**** for your wonderful reviews! I really appreciate them so thank you again! I'm sorry for the long wait as per usual *slap my wrist*. Please leave a review to tell me what you think, and thanks for reading :)**

**Telling**

"You've got to promise me that you won't tell anyone. Not one person okay?" Greg stressed to Nick, tears were still leaking down from his eyes.

Nick nodded madly, "Okay, okay, I got it. I won't tell anyone."

Greg thumped his fist into his head, as if hammering the information out of his brain.

"Ergh, okay. Right, well… Monday, I went out and some things happened." Greg started. He was looking down and his fingers traced a random swirl he had made on the dusty ground.

"There was a group of guys hanging around this alley I went down. I should have known not to go down there, since it ended like it did last time."

Nick knew exactly what he was referring to. His fanny smacking by that gang. He could still remember 'pig' the leader. There were only a couple of times in his entire life that he had been just as angry as he was at that time.

"Hey man, it's alright. Just take a second." Nick told Greg, who's breathing had increased and he was letting more tears flow.

Nick shuffled closer to try and comfort Greg but he shuffled away. Frowning Nick spoke again. "Man, you know I wouldn't intentionally hurt you, right?"

Greg shook his head, "I know, I just, things have changed."

"Changed how? Greg, I don't want our little mishaps to ruin what we had before. Come on man."

Greg wiped his tears again. "I know, but something's happened and you won't want to be around me anymore." He sniffed as all his crying had given him runny nose.

"What is it? What's so terrible that you think I won't wanna hang with you no more? Huh?"

Greg couldn't look him in the eye. "Do you promise not to tell anyone?"

Nick sighed, "Greg I promise, I've told you I won't tell anyone so I won't."

"Those men, they did something to me." Greg said still looking down.

Nick bent down to try and look at him. "Did they mug you? Hit you?" He asked. "If they did, we'll get 'em for it don't worry." He assured him.

Greg shook his head. "It's worse than that."

Nick looked confused and then something came to mind. "Greg, tell me what they did."

Greg sobbed once and pressed the balls of his hands into his eyes.

"Did they, assault you Greg? Sexually?" Nick asked cautiously. Straight away he could see how Greg's body tensed up and his crying increased in intensity. Nick didn't even get an answer but he didn't need one; he knew that's what had happened. Fury fired inside of him and he swore to God that he would find the people who did this to Greg. His Greg.

"Greggo, I'm so sorry man. You didn't deserve that." Nick said, trying to contain his anger.

"Don't worry alright I'm goin' to find the bastards who did this to you and make them regret that they ever laid a finger on you."

Greg was gripping his hair angrily and thrashed his head backwards against the lab wall. Then to Nick's surprise he did it again, and again, and again.

"Hey man, stop it come on you'll hurt yourself." Nick said as he moved to stop Greg.

Greg looked down and tensed up when Nick touched him. Nick picked up on it but refused to let Greg be scared of him, of his touch.

He bent down next to him and pulled him into a tight, comforting embrace. At first Greg fought him, but not long after he broke down, sobbing into Nick's chest.

"It's alright buddy. I'm sorry; everything's going to be okay."

But Nick had his doubts about whether Greg would ever be okay again.

**It's short I know, but I was trying to stop you from waiting any longer! Please review and tell me what you think :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you ****C.H.W.13****, ****Hobbsy3****, ****Marymel**** and ****CJ-Scarlatti-96** **for your reviews, they are greatly appreciated :) Here's the next chapter for you :)**

**Telling Another One**

Nick and Greg were still sat by the side of the building and Catherine wondered out of the lab to look for them after not hearing from either of them. Like Nick, she couldn't find where Greg was, but assumed Nick had found him. Thinking like Nick she pulled out her phone.

"Stokes."

"Nicky, where are you? I've been sat waiting for you and Greg to haul your asses into here for almost twenty minutes." Catherine told him with annoyance clearly coming through her voice.

"Sorry Catherine, I'm with Greg now. He doesn't look like he's up for talking about it all, plus we've sorted it all anyway. I think it's best he just goes home." Nick told her whilst looking over to Greg, who was back leaning against the wall, but next to Nick instead of a few feet away from him like he had been earlier. His eyes were bloodshot and puffy and he kept sniffling.

Catherine shook her head, "Nick where are you?" She asked looking around again.

"I've looked all around the lab and you're not here."

"We're by the side of the building. But look we'll come to you soon, alright?"

As soon as Nick had finished talking he saw Catherine poke her head round the corner of the lab. She ended their call and walked over to both men sat on the floor. Greg's head shot up when he heard her and she then saw how upset he was, and she no longer cared about talking to him about the incident.

When she reached them she bent down in front of him.

"Greg, are you okay?" She asked and bent her head slightly to look at him.

Greg looked up and smiled slightly at her. "Yeah. Yeah I'm okay." He answered her quietly.

Catherine reached out a hand and Greg tried to control his recoil when she touched his hand but Nick saw it and wondered if Catherine had too.

"You're nose is pretty bruised and swollen. Do you want me to take you to the hospital?" She asked him kindly.

Greg shook his head. "It's fine, but thanks."

"Have you been crying Greg? What's wrong?" Catherine asked him.

Looking on at the pair, Nick wished he could say something to save Greg, as he saw that he was soon going to break again.

"Yeah, it's nothing. Just being stupid." Greg said and smiled at her, hoping she would just drop it.

Catherine smiled back. "I don't think it's stupid that you're upset. You want to tell me what's up?"

Nick looked to Catherine when she looked at him. He knew she wouldn't stop pestering poor Greg until she knew what had happened. Nick really felt for Greg right then. It had been so hard for him to tell Nick, so how was he meant to tell someone else? Catherine for that matter.

"Erm, not really." Greg said whilst laughing nervously.

Catherine squeezed his hand. "I hate to see you upset like this though. Please?"

Greg looked at her sadly. "On Monday something happened whilst I was out." He started.

"Some men did something to me. I don't really want to say it." Greg admitted with tears glistening in his eyes.

Catherine rubbed her thumb over his hand comfortingly. "Hey it's okay, you don't have to." She told him, now wishing she'd never asked him to tell her as it was making him even more upset. She properly sat on the floor now instead of hovering.

"Nick do you know what happened?" Catherine asked him as she wiped away Greg's tears which had creeped their way down his cheeks.

Nick nodded but was unsure if Greg wanted him to tell Catherine.

"Is it okay to tell her G?" Nick asked him softly.

Greg nodded and then looked down ashamed.

Catherine looked to Nick expectantly.

"He was raped."

Unable to say anything else, not that he needed to, Nick looked down and then over to Greg.

Catherine's face changed from shocked, to angry and then sadness.

"Oh Greggo." She said and turned her attention back to him.

Managing to compose himself a lot better than he had with Nick, Greg wiped the other stray tears on his face and smiled at her sadly.

"Why didn't you tell me before now?" Catherine asked, almost in an accusing tone.

Greg shrugged slowly. "I don't know. Guess it's just one of those things I don't want people to know."

Catherine's face changed. "I'm sorry Greg, I'm sorry that happened to you and I'm sorry I made you tell me."

"It's okay. You'd have figured it out anyway." He said and tried to smile to her, but it faltered even though he tried to keep it straight.

Catherine laughed slightly. "I'd like to think I would have. You've hid it well."

Greg nodded.

"Have you told anyone else?" Nick asked him.

"Yeh, Russell. And his wife knows." Greg told them in a childlike voice.

Nick frowned. _How the hell did Russell know before him, and his wife?_

All three of them; Greg, Nick and Catherine sat there, lost in their own thoughts.

But all Nick could think was, _Why didn't he tell me?_

**Thanks for reading, please review! Sorry this chappy's short.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you very much ****Marymel****, ****C.H.W.13**** and ****The-Pain-Crane-202**** for your wonderful reviews! I hope you all enjoy chapter 7 :)**

**Spying**

"You want me to drop you off at home?" Nick offered. The three of them, him, Greg and Catherine had all been sat by the side of the building for almost half an hour. None of them saying much, just sitting quietly with their thoughts.

Greg looked up to him with puffy eyes. "No thanks." All he wanted right then was to go, crawl into bed and sleep. But he didn't want Catherine or Nick to know that he was staying with Russell and his family.

"Greg, I know I'm not in charge anymore but you're going home, there's no way you're staying at work any longer for today. You can't." Catherine told him sternly. She was sat next to him with her arm around him, caressing his body close to hers as he sat there shivering slightly from the breeze and his small breakdown. She gently rubbed her hand up and down his blazer covered arm, not only to comfort but to create warmth for the younger man.

Standing up abruptly, Greg grabbed his phone which was still on the floor and briskly walked away from them to his truck.

With confused faces, Nick and Catherine followed him. "G?" Nick shouted and jogged to catch up with him. "Where you going, buddy?" He asked once he was next with him.

Without answering, Greg unlocked his vehicle and climbed in it, shutting the door as soon as he was in and starting the engine.

Catherine banged on his window as he'd locked all the doors, knowing that they would both try and get in. "Greg, what's wrong? Where are you going?"

Greg looked to her briefly, but then began to pull out of his parking space and towards the car park exit.

"What should we do?" Catherine asked, looking to Nick for help.

Nick now had begun to walk off and turned around to talk to her. "We should follow him." He said and went to sit in his truck.

"Nick, maybe we should leave him alone for a while. I think he just needs some space." Catherine said, doubting that chasing after Greg would do any good.

Winding his window down, Nick shouted out of it. "You joining me?"

Shaking her head Catherine spoke. "Spying on Greg? We can't, we should be working." They'd already been gone for thirty minutes and she was sure people would be wondering where the three of them were.

Nick shrugged. "I don't care. I'll tell Russell where we're going, he already knows about Greg since he told him over us. I bet he wasn't even planning on telling us." He said in an almost jealous voice.

Sensing that she needed to step in and talk to Nick, she reluctantly decided to join him in his truck.

"You know, I don't think Greg planned on telling anyone." She started.

Nick looked over to her. "Maybe not, but he has and I thought he would have told me before Russell. We've known each other, what twelve years or something like that? And Russell came here not that long ago and Greg's told him this before me?" He said upset with a shake of his head. "I just thought we were closer than this."

Ever since Greg joined the lab, Nick grew attached to him from day one. Yeah, he was weird and crazy, but that's why Nick loved him so much. He'd never met anyone like Greg in his whole life and after just a few years together, Nick thought of Greg as a little brother. He'd make fun of the young lab tech at the time, but never meant any harm and if anyone else were to mess with Greg they'd know about it. Such as when he was 'fanny smacked' some years back. Nobody actually knew how hard it had hit Nick to see his friend, his little brother, in so much pain in the hospital. Being the person he was, he invited Greg round to his house not long after he was released from the hospital. That night was the most subdued he had ever seen his best friend. They had a few beers, but Nick was the one doing all the talking and he knew Greg had something on his mind.

"_You wanna talk about something G?" _

_Greg looked up to him and smiled. "No. No. Sorry, just thinking."_

"_About what?" Nick coaxed._

_Greg looked up to him but then averted his eyes down. "I killed a man. I just, I can't believe it."_

_Nick closed his eyes slowly. When he'd first shot a man dead when he was at a scene he couldn't believe he'd done it either. But he eventually got over it, just like Greg would._

"_I know it might not seem like it now, but you didn't kill him Greg. He ended up killing himself. He decided to get involved with the wrong crowd and now he's dead because of it."_

_But Greg was shaking his head. "But I killed him, Nick."_

"_In self defense. If he never joined that group he'd still be alive."_

"_Mmh." Greg mumbled. "Thanks for tonight, but I'm gonna head home." _

_Nick wished Greg would stop blaming himself but Greg being Greg, it might not ever happen. He was always worried he'd messed up or disappointed his mum or the team, but he never had. Not once._

"_Okay. But Greg, listen to me. You're the strongest guy I've ever met; you're a great friend and the most caring person in the world. Don't let this change you alright."_

_A smile twitched the corners of Greg's lips. "Huh. Thanks."_

_Nick smiled back. "I mean it Greggo. I don't think you know how much you mean to me and the team."_

"_Well, thanks, again." Greg said. Each of them nodded and Greg headed home._

"I just wish he'd told me sooner Catherine." Nick said to her, after remembering his and Greg's conversation years ago.

Catherine reached over and rubbed his leg. "I know, but don't hold him to it. Please." She said with a smile.

"I won't. Of course I won't. I have no idea where he's heading." Nick said changing the subject. They'd followed Greg discreetly and he could have been heading anywhere. They were on a busy street, which was bustling with hundreds of cars speeding every direction you looked.

"Could be going anywhere." Catherine acknowledged and Nick nodded.

After driving for roughly five minutes, Nick spoke again.

"Why the hell is he in this part of town?"

They'd arrived in a rough area; thugs wandered the street aimlessly, smashed bottles left millions of tiny fragments of glass lying around the ground and homes were either boarded up or had bars over the windows and doors.

"I dunno, but pull over. I think he's stopping." Catherine said as she leaned forward in her seat to get a better look of where they were. Nick pulled over and they were hidden from Greg's sight.

"He's going into someone's house." Catherine said and looked to Nick. He turned back to her and frowned.

"Yeah, it seems like he knows him kind of. But he doesn't seem like the kind of guy Greg would hang around with." Nick noted. The man was an African American, who had cornrows, tattoos running up from his neck to his ear, and he was wearing an oversized grey t-shirt with baggy jeans and some big Nike's.

Greg took something off the man, but neither Catherine nor Nick saw what it was. The man laughed with Greg for a minute before they both fist bumped each other and Greg turned back and got in his truck.

"What do you think he gave him?" Catherine asked Nick.

Shrugging, Nick sighed. "I dunno, but round here I wouldn't give two thoughts about it being drugs." He told her honestly.

Catherine just shook her head with an unbelievable look. "Nick you know Greg, he doesn't do drugs. Besides, he didn't even get any money out."

"Yeah I know, but what else would he be getting from round here, huh?" Nick challenged.

"I don't know Nick. But it can't be drugs, it can't."

Little did they know that Greg had a bag of white powder in the seat next to him.

**Ooh, there's chapter 7. I hope you enjoyed it and I'd love to know what you think so please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews ****Marymel****, hawksgrl99 and ****The-Pain-Crane-202**** for you reviews :) And thanks to everyone who has favourited, followed and everything else so far! I'm sorry for not updating in ages, but please enjoy this chapter!**

**Apologies.**

"Hey Greg, I didn't expect to see you back here at this time." Maria said to him as he came into the kitchen.

Greg smiled a little. "I needed to come home." Maria smiled when he said 'home'. Greg had never called it that, even though both she and Russell told him that their house was his new home.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. I just had a rough day that's all." He said and gave her another small smile.

She smiled back. "Okay, do you want a drink making or something?"

"No thanks. I'm just going to go upstairs if that's okay?" He asked her.

"Of course. I'll see you later." Maria said with a smile.

Greg quickly ran up the stairs and shut the room to his door. He couldn't believe what he held in his hand. Never did he think he would come to this. The amount of victims he had seen that had died from using drugs, yet here he was with his own. He shuffled the bag of cocaine around in both his hands, having second thoughts. No, he was going to do this. He needed relief if only for ten minutes it would still suffice.

Opening the packet with trembling hands, Greg tipped a relatively small pile of the powder onto his bedside table. Digging into his pockets he went in his wallet and pulled out a ten dollar note. Using the note, he spread the pile out to make a neat line. Taking a deep breath and looking back to his door for a second, Greg rolled the money up. Swallowing once, he bent over the table and inhaled.

X

_**1 week later**_

"Hey man, what's up with you?" Nick asked as he met Greg at a crime scene.

"Nothing, why?" Greg said as he looked up to him with a smile.

Nick smiled back, but anyone could tell it was fake. "Just you look like you have a cold or something. You keep rubbing your nose."

As if on cue, Greg sniffled. "No, not got a cold. Just a runny nose." He answered happily.

Nick nodded, not believing Greg for one minute. "Hey Russell, can I talk to you for a sec?" He shouted to Russell who was inside the house at their scene.

Russell glanced up at Nick, took one last picture and got up off the floor. "What's up, Nick?"

Nick quickly looked outside to Greg, and then turned back. "It's about Greg."

"Yeah, what about him?"

"Do you think something's going on with him? Last week, Catherine and I saw him in some shady neighbourhood with this guy, and I think he took something from him. And from the way he's been acting over the past few days, I wouldn't think twice about it being drugs." Nick stated, sounding slightly worried.

Russell thought about it. He too had seen a change in Greg; he seemed… happier. Granted he still had times where he would be quiet and detach himself from people. It had happened a lot since his incident.

Russell nodded. "I understand. I'll talk to him when we get back to the lab, you want to be there?" He asked Nick.

"Yeah, I would thanks. I just can't imagine him doing drugs ya know." Nick said and shook his head.

"Hey, let's not get ahead of ourselves alright. We'll figure out what's going on." Russell said. Nick sighed and turned around, moving on to process upstairs of the house. He couldn't wait to find out what was really going on.

X

"Greg, come meet me in my office when you've dropped that off." Russell told him as he carried a box of evidence into the lab.

"Righto." Greg said, no longer in his overly happy mood like he was earlier.

Nick and Russell were both sat down when Greg knocked on his office door and popped in. "Come on in Greg, take a seat."

"Am I in trouble or something?" Greg asked nervously.

"It depends." Russell said to him and Greg's face sweated up a little bit. "I don't care what you've done; I just want you to be honest with me, okay?"

Greg looked to Nick and his breathing quickened. "What's going on?"

"Relax; we just want you to tell us something." Nick told to him.

"Are you taking drugs, Greg?" Russell asked him straight up.

He had no idea what to say. He'd obviously been caught but he couldn't let them know what was really going on, could he? Who was he kidding, they were CSIs, and he'd have to let them know what was really going on.

"Am I going to lose my job?" Greg asked worriedly.

Nick shook his head. "So that's a yes?" He shared a look with Russell. This is not how he hoped it would go.

Greg kept quiet, partly because he couldn't say anything, but also because if he could, he wouldn't know what to say.

"Oh Greg." Was all Russell could say.

"I can't believe you, man." Nick said disappointedly. Greg's face dropped, doing Nick proud and earning his respect meant everything to him. Now, he'd lost that.

Russell shook his head. "How long?"

"Only a week. I didn't know what else to do." Greg tried to explain in a rushed panic.

"You could have come talk to us man." Nick told him, pointing out the obvious.

Greg disagreed. "No I couldn't."

"Why not, Greg?" Russell asked him. Greg's face had flushed and he rubbed his nose.

"Cause I just wanna' forget everything that happened to me, I don't want to talk about it. It's embarrassing." Greg had informed Russell that he'd told Nick and Catherine about what happened, so there was no confusion when he said this.

"If you're worried about damaging your pride or whatever…" Nick started but was interrupted by Greg.

"I don't have any pride left! See you don't get it. It was easier to get some drugs and deal with it that way."

Nick laughed. "Easier? You took drugs because it was easier! Are you stupid?"

"Hey Nick, calm down." Russell warned.

"No, I can't. You know what drugs do to you. You're a coward, Greg." Nick spat at him. The only reason he was talking the way he was, was because he cared for Greg.

The hurt in Greg's eyes told Russell everything, and he quickly got up to follow Greg as he began to leave. "Greg, wait."

"Leave me alone. I'm sorry, for everything." Greg said without turning back.

Russell stopped at the door to his office and turned back to Nick, whilst Greg briskly walked down the corridor and out the door. Out of sight.

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review if you have the time :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**First off, so sorry for the major delay! Lots of school work to do sadly which takes priority. Thank**** you very much ****Maryme****l, ****danita3**** and ****Silverfox893**** for your great reviews! Love you lots and lots! And also, thanks to everyone following/ favouriting/ etc. Hope you all enjoy this next chapter :)**

Greg drove and drove, with no idea where he was heading. But where could he go? His house? No. Russell's house? No. At a time like this the one person Greg thought he could go to was Nick. But now, he had no one. A tear slid down his face as he thought back to what Nick had said to him. He was a coward, he knew it, but hearing the words come out of Nick's mouth made it a hundred times worse.

His phone was constantly ringing on the passenger seat next to him, but Greg ignored it. All he wanted right then was to be left alone. Yet, at the same time, he wished for someone to be there.

X

"Aren't you coming with me to go after him?" Russell asked Nick when he was walking towards his Denali in the garage.

Nick had followed him out but stopped at the doors. "And do what? I don't know what to say to him."

Russell opened his car door and jumped inside. "Well, if you get in now, you can think while we go and find him." Nick decided to get in with Russell. He needed to see Greg.

X

The desert. How on earth did he manage to get here?

Greg looked around at the nothingness. What he was looking for he didn't know, but he longed to find it. Tears were slowly falling from his eyes as he sat in front of his car, his hands in the warm sand.

Life used to be good. Yet now, it seemed as though nothing could go right. Looking out he could see a car coming towards him. It was just like his work truck. Yep, it was a work truck; more importantly, it was Russell's.

It stopped next to his and Greg could feel the heat from the engine as it pulled up next to him. Hearing two doors slam shut, Greg looked around confused. When he saw it was Nick though, he couldn't look at him, so turned away.

"Hey." Russell said as he sat next to him.

Greg didn't say anything, just looked down ashamed to have tears swimming in his eyes.

Russell looked at him and for the first time he saw how much this had actually changed Greg. "You know" He started. "You could have come to me. I _wish_ you'd have come to me."

Nick slowly sat himself down cross legged on the sand in front of Greg and Russell.

Greg shook his head and put his elbows on his knees. "I'm sorry." He sobbed as he brought his hands up to his face as he cried.

Nick reached out and put his hand on Greg's knee comfortingly. "We know you are. We're sorry too."

Greg looked up to him and sniffled. "Why? What have you done?" He asked sharper than intended.

"It's more what we haven't done. We should have seen you needed help, and we didn't give it to you." Russell chimed in.

"But… I didn't want any help. I just…" Greg shook his head. "I just never wanted anyone to know." He finished saying.

"I can understand that, but we do know now, so whatever you wanna talk about, whenever you wanna talk about it, we will." Russell said to him.

But Greg shook his head again. Talk? About what? There was nothing he wanted to say. Well, there was plenty to say; he was scared, felt trapped, vulnerable, and paranoid, worried about the people still out there that Russell seemed to have forgotten about. There was plenty more things too.

"I don't wanna talk about it though."

"Greg, I know you don't want to, after I was out of that box I didn't want to either. But when I finally went to see someone about it, it did me a whole lot of good. I was able to sleep again, act normal, and not have to bother about what people think of me. I really think you should talk to someone."

"Yeah, I can make you an appointment with the labs psychiatrist?" Russell chimed in.

Greg looked down. "I'll think about it." Was all he said.

"Well how about you go home and Maria will cook you something to eat."

Nick frowned with confusion. "What? Where are you staying?"

Greg nodded his head towards Russell's direction.

"Why's he staying with you?" Nick asked skeptically.

"It's complicated. Just after everything that happened, we thought it was best for him to stay with us. Didn't we Greg?"

Looking up, Greg slowly gave a nod.

"Well how about you come and stay with me? I always want someone to hang out with. Unless you'd rather stay with Russell." Nick asked him.

Greg sighed. "Nick..."

Nick put his hands up. "Hey, if you don't want to it's fine, man."

"No, I'll stay with you." Greg said, although not sounding convincing.

Russell gave Nick a look. "Greg, you do have a choice."

"I know. I'll stay with Nick though. Thanks for letting me stay at your place, and everything you've done." Greg said with a sad smile.

Russell nodded. "Okay. I'll get all your stuff together and bring it to you." Russell got up. "So am I making that appointment or leaving it for a while?"

"Leaving it for a while, please. Am I fired?" Greg asked tentatively.

Nick also looked to Russell awaiting an answer. "No. As long as you stop it and stop it now. This stays between the three of us."

Greg smiled slightly. "Thank you."

"I'll see you guys later then."

Russell jumped in his Denali, leaving Greg and Nick sat in the sand together.

X

**Bit of a rubbish ending to the chapter I know! Please review though and tell me what you think :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you ****Marymel**,** guest ****and ****csiwannabe99 for the reviews :) Here's the next chapter! x**

"Let me go and set up my spare room. You stay here, make yourself comfortable." Nick told Greg as soon as they entered his apartment.

Greg sat down on the sofa and watched Nick go. The car journey over there was awful. Silence fell between them and eventually Nick put the radio on to break the tension a bit. In all honesty, Greg didn't want to come to Nick's. Staying with Russell and his family had been nice, it felt like home.

"What do you want for dinner?" Nick asked as he returned from his spare room.

Greg looked up to him and shook his head. "I'm not hungry."

Nick frowned. "You gotta eat, man. You want to go out somewhere and grab something?"

Again Greg shook his head. "No, I'm just going to go sleep." He got up and without even looking back to Nick; he went in his new room and shut the door.

X

"Hey."

"Hey."

"I'm sorry, for making you come here." Nick apologised. He had gone to his own bedroom not long after Greg had and waited until the morning to talk. When he woke up, he was surprised to see Greg sat on his sofa watching TV.

Greg shook his head. "You don't have to be sorry; you're giving me a roof over my head."

"I know, but you already had one staying with Russell. You had something going on and I messed it up." Nick said as he sat down on the other end of the sofa.

"Seriously, don't apologise. I'm sorry for being a jerk last night." Greg replied. "And I hope you don't mind me watching your TV." He added.

Nick smiled. "Hey, whatever's here you're welcome to it. You wanna' go and grab some breakfast somewhere?"

Greg shrugged. "Whatever you want."

Nick nodded. "Alright then, go get ready." He said, since Greg was in only a t-shirt and some jogging bottoms.

Nick watched him as he got up slowly and plodded to his room. _How did he get like this?_

X

He watched his finger tap on the table over and over. Soon enough, his other hand had joined in too.

Greg looked up, feeling Nick's gaze. "What?"

Nick shook his head. "You've been fidgety since we got here, what's up?"

"Nothing, just don't like waiting." Greg answered, nibbling on his bottom lip.

Nick laughed, "You used to work in a lab, which means you're one of the most patient guys out there, so that's a lie."

Greg shrugged.

Nick frowned at him. "Are all the drugs gone?"

Greg glanced up to him and nodded. "I didn't have that much to begin with."

"Doesn't look like it" Nick mumbled and Greg stared at him angrily.

"What's your problem? Huh? Cause you've done nothing but treat me like shit. I did drugs, so what!" Greg spat at him angrily.

Just then, the waitress arrived with their breakfasts and glanced cautiously at Greg, and Nick nodded to her in thanks, before she scurried off again.

"My problem?" Nick asked in disbelief. "You just said it, you did _drugs_!"

Greg threw his hands up in the air. "And?! Who can blame me after what happened!"

Nick looked around and saw that they were attracting attention of others in the diner.

"Keep your voice down, alright. I don't care what happened, nothing's that bad you have to turn to drugs." He argued.

"Nothing?! Do you have any idea what it feels like to go through life after being ra-...?" Greg shook his head, unable to say it. "Because it is that bad that I had to, have to, turn to drugs." He told him angrily and sadly with tears in his eyes. "Alright? I don't care what you think, I don't." Greg shook his head and scraped his chair back on the floor as he stood up and stormed out the diner.

Nick sighed and watched Greg go.

X

There he was again, in that scruffy, rundown neighbourhood. He pulled his truck up and plopped out of the driver's seat. Walking up to the door, he ran his hands through his hair and wiped his face with his hand.

After waiting for about half a minute, Greg was about to knock again when the door opened.

"Greg, what you doin' back here?" The African American asked him with a smile, showing his gold tooth.

Greg smiled back. "Hey, I need a couple more hits." He said and breathed heavily, almost not believing what he was doing.

"You sure, bro? I mean, you were clean less than a month ago, you seemed like you were doin' good. You really wanna get into all this?" The guy asked him. Although he was dealing drugs, he'd known Greg a long time, long enough to know he was not the type to take drugs. At least not anymore.

Greg nodded sharply. "Yeah I need this. What have you got?" He asked quickly.

The guy dug in his pocket and pulled out some bags of powder. "How much you want?"

"I don't know."

"Just give me all you can."

The guy shook his head and reluctantly gave the bags over to Greg.

"Here" Greg said and pulled out his wallet, "That should cover it, right?" He asked after handing over all the notes he had. The guy looked at it, then back up to Greg and pushed his hand away.

"Keep it. You might need it soon." Greg nodded gratefully and was about to walk off when the guy called him back.

"Hey, Greg. Don't get into something you can't get out of." The man warned, already regretting giving the drugs over.

Greg looked at him and then turned around and quickly jumped in his car, stashing the drugs deep into his pockets.

X

"Greg call me, we need to talk, yeah? I'll see you later." Was the message that Nick left for Greg but Greg didn't pick up. Right now he was busy.

He'd called at the pharmacy and used his badge to get some needles and other things. He cleaned the end of a needle before plunging it into a vein in the crook of his arm and drawing some blood out.

When the syringe was full, he pulled it out and dabbed his arm with a cotton bud.

He was going to do everything he could to make sure he wouldn't get caught.

X

**Ooh Greg's back with the drugs! Please review to let us know what you think :P x **


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for the reviews Marymel and 9Laura8! They really are appreciated! I know it's been a long time since a new chapter and I apologise, but unfortunately work has to come first :( But, here's the next chapter so please enjoy it! x**

Greg had been sat in his car for twenty minutes after he'd drawn his own blood with the syringe he'd got at the pharmacy, but he still made no attempt to get out.

He was at his apartment's car park and knew this was the last place he should be. Those people knew that he lived here. But where else could he go? He had no intentions of going back to Nick's anytime soon and Russell would be at work. He'd considered going to see if Russell's wife, Maria, was at home but chose against it.

He cautiously got out of his car and made his way up the stairs to his place. Once he was there, he quickly opened the door and locked it behind him. He could have sworn there was someone following him, or was he just being paranoid?

Greg shook the feeling away and went to sit on his sofa. He reached into his jacket pocket and took out the white powder. He tipped some out onto his coffee table and then quickly whipped out his wallet. He opened it up and pulled the first note he could find and then made a line with the drugs he'd put out. Quickly rolling the note up with shaky fingers, Greg leant down and inhaled, with a finger pressed against one nostril.

Just after it had all gone, Greg picked his head up and froze. He definitely heard something. Someone was trying to break into his apartment. He watched in fear as his door handle jiggled up and down. Breathing heavily, he got up, trying to be quiet, but he knocked the coffee table with his leg, making the drugs spew over the table. He screwed his eyes up and mentally kicked himself.

He got out his iphone and dialled. "Nick?" He whispered as soon as they picked up.

"_G? What's wrong, why are you talking so quiet?"_

"I need your help. I think they're trying to get into my apartment!" Greg told him in a panic, still trying to keep his voice down. "I don't know what to do, I need your help." He said again.

"_Who are? Don't worry I'm coming over, alright?" _Nick told him.

Greg blinked a few times to clear his vision; the drugs were kicking in.

"_Greg?_" Nick called him when he got no response.

"Yeah... What should I do?" Greg asked him. He was feeling light headed and wondered if he'd taken more of the drugs than he thought.

"Go and wait in your bedroom. I'm almost there."

Greg went to his bedroom as quick as he could, but swayed on his feet as he went down his hallway. He half fell into the wall and slumped down to the floor. He looked up wide eyed and looked around. Why was he on the floor... he pushed himself up and stumbled the rest of the way to his room, Nick still on the line, calling his name.

"I'm here, I just tripped." He lied.

"_Right, I'm just outside._"

"Okay, Nick... be careful." Greg told him quietly.

"_Don't worry, alright, I will be. I'm gonna' hang up but listen out for me, okay?_"

The line went dead just after Greg had acknowledged him. He sat on his bed listening carefully. He couldn't hear anything.

He kept listening and soon there was a knock.

"Greg? Let me in, it's just me." He heard Nick shout through the door.

He shakily got up and stood for a second, making sure he wasn't going to fall.

He unlocked the door nervously and sighed with relief when Nick was the other side.

"Hey."

"Hey, man. You alright?" Nick asked as he walked in.

"Yeah." Greg told him, blatantly lying.

Nick looked at him and went to sit down. "You taken more drugs?" He asked looking down on the table.

Greg sat down with him and looked at him sadly. He didn't need to say anything and Nick just nodded at him.

"No one was there." Nick spoke up.

Greg frowned. "What?"

Nick looked at him and shook his head slightly. "When I got here, there was no one." He explained.

Greg shook his head. "There was, I heard them, they were trying to get in." He argued.

Nick shrugged. "Do you think it was maybe the drugs?"

Greg looked down at them on the table, powder everywhere.

"How far is this gonna' go, huh?" Nick asked him as calmly as he could.

Greg sighed, still not believing that there was nobody there.

"I never thought you'd take drugs, Greg. You know that?" Nick said disappointedly.

Greg looked up to him and then back down. "It's not the first time." He mumbled.

Nick's ears pricked up. "What? When?"

"In college." Greg told him. "Apparently being smart isn't cool. I used to get bullied a lot." Greg told him quietly. "I thought when I got to college all the bullying would stop, but I guess not. People didn't like me, thought I was weird, dressed funny..." Greg said, drifting off thinking of the bad memories.

"I'm sorry, G. I didn't realise." Nick apologised.

Greg turned to look at him slightly and smiled. "It's not your fault. People are mean, you know? I... I overdosed once."

Nick frowned sadly. "Deliberately?"

Greg nodded to him. "Yeah. I was fed up with everything. Things were messed up at school, things were messed up at home... nobody wanted to listen. I tried telling my Chemistry teacher but he told me to stop wasting his time. He was the only person I thought would listen."

"What was wrong at home?" Nick asked him.

"What wasn't wrong at home?" Greg asked with a slight laugh which quickly died down. "My dad drank. He hit my mom; sometime he hit me if I got in the way. My mom went out all the time, I still don't know where she went, but one day she never came back. So it was just me and my dad. He got more violent once my mom left and took all his anger out on me.

"I couldn't take it anymore, people would look at me in college because of all the bruises I had on me, and they'd make up rumours of how I got them. So, eventually I took all the drugs I could in my dorm and prayed for no one to find me. One of the teachers found me when they were doing a dorm check... someone had drugs on the premises." Greg said with a smile and looked up to Nick, who laughed slightly.

"They obviously sent me to the hospital and my Papa Olaf came to get me. He took me back to his and my Grandmother's house. They looked after me and soon enough I was back at college, a different one. Luckily my Grandparents had enough money to send me, I've never repaid them." Greg finished with a sad smile.

Nick smiled back. "I think you have, you became one of the best lab techs anyone could have and you're a great CSI. I bet they're proud of you."

"Mmh, I think they could be prouder." Greg shrugged.

"Maybe you should stop with the drugs, now. If they found out that you're on them again, how do you think they'd feel?"

Greg sighed. "I'll try."

"No, you will. I thought you'd stopped already; it was just a onetime thing, but obviously not. You can't carry on like this; you'll lose your job, you friends..."

"Right, right, I know." Greg said, stopping him mid sentence.

"We all care about you, Greg. You just need to realise it."

X

**Please review, please review, please review! Thanks for reading :) x**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the reviews, and sorry for the long wait. Hopefully I can get another chapter up soon! Please review and enjoy **** x**

It was just over a week ago that Greg had called Nick over for the 'people' outside his apartment. He was at work when Nick joined him. "Hey."

"Hey, what's up?" Greg asked as Nick sat next to him.

"I don't want you to get mad, but... are you clean? It's been over a week, man. I just wanna' make sure you've not carried on" Nick asked cautiously. He'd asked previously in the week and Greg had blown up at him, 'why wouldn't I be?' is what Greg asked him angrily and Nick knew he shouldn't have asked. But it only made him wonder more if Greg was still on the drugs.

Greg stared at him and nodded, not breaking eye contact. "Yeah, I am."

Nick gave him a nod back. "Can I test you?"

Greg frowned. "Test me? For drugs? I just told you, I'm clean."

"I know, I know. I just want to double check." Nick told him.

Greg shook his head annoyed. "You don't believe me."

"Can you blame me, man? Huh? I just want to make sure you're alright." Nick tried to explain.

"Fine, you can test me. You want some blood or something?" Greg asked, knowing perfectly well that's what Nick would need.

"Yeah, I'm going on my break now, can you get it for when I get back?"

Greg nodded and watched as Nick left. As soon as he did, he went into the lab next door where there were rows and rows of blood samples. 'Sam Turner'.

He grabbed that sample with the false name and went back to his previous lab. He sat down and piggled the sticker off with his fingers. Twenty minutes later, Nick was back and Greg gave him the small tube.

"Thanks Greg."

X

"Well done, man. A whole week and you're off it." Nick said as he joined Greg who was in the break room.

Greg lifted his head up and smiled. He felt a twinge of guilt realising that his trick had worked and Nick believed he was clean. He wasn't. Greg had still been talking drugs, just a small amount, for the past week. They helped him relax.

"What time you off the clock?" Nick asked with a smile.

"Couple of hours" Greg told him looking down at his watch.

"How about we meet at Darcy's Diner when we've both finished? I'm here a little longer so I can meet you there." Nick suggested.

Greg nodded. "Yeah, alright, see you later."

X

Nick was getting worried, Greg was almost half an hour late, and Greg was never late. He'd rang him a few times but it always rang then went to voicemail. He left the diner and got in his truck. Maybe he was still at Nick's getting ready.

X

Greg had gone back to his own apartment after work and quickly gathered some more belongings, such as clothes, before climbing down the stairs to his car. He needed out of his house, which his attackers knew all too well after getting inside and leaving that note.

Once he got to his car, he got in and threw his stuff onto the passenger seat. Just as he was about to put some other stuff on the back seat he stopped. There was someone in his car, on the back seat. Greg stared at him and recognised him as one of the men from that awful night. Neither man said anything, the man in the back just grinning at Greg's shocked, scared face. Snapping into action Greg spun back around and went to open his door, however he couldn't. There was another man stood at his window with a gun. He turned to climb over the passenger side to get out but a man had appeared there too. He was trapped.

Panicking, Greg stayed quiet as the man in the back leant forward. "Long time no see, huh?" Greg's breathing hitched as he fought to stay composed. "You're going to get out the car, and go back upstairs, okay? And any fuss" the man cocked his gun which he had pulled out of nowhere, "will end in someone getting hurt, and I can tell you now, it won't be any of us."

The man outside Greg's door opened it and nodded for Greg to get out. He shakily got out his car and went back to his home. Once there, he was made to unlock it and then the three men followed him inside. "Well boys, here we are."

"Now, you listen, you're going to go in your bedroom and you're going to put these sheets on the bed. If you do anything, _anything_, wrong, we will make you pay for it. You got that?"

Greg stared at the man and nodded before scurrying down his hallway.

When he was in his room, Greg threw the sheets he was given onto the bed and looked around. His window. It was wide enough for him to get out of easily enough, but he had no idea if he was sent in here as a trap, and if they caught him, Greg knew he would be in even more trouble.

He slowly began to place the extra sheets on the bed and Greg's mind ran wild just imagining what they were needed for. He heard the door open and turned to see one of the men there. "Just making sure you're not doing anything you're not supposed to." He said before grinning and leaving again. Greg sighed; he needed to move, now.

Dashing to the window he lifted it up quickly and as fast as he could climbed out. But he wasn't fast enough. "Hey!"

The men piled in the room and dragged Greg back in. He fought as much as he could but it was no use. They punched him, kicked him, bit him. They were all over him. By the time they'd finished Greg lacked any energy. All he could think of was how grateful he was that they didn't rape him again.

After a while, Greg realised they weren't coming back, so slowly got up and went to his bathroom. Behind his toilet he had stashed a bag of drugs which he pulled out shakily. He went back into his room where he sat on his bed. He laid the drugs out in a line, and without another thought, he inhaled.

X

Nick had checked his house where Greg was staying and found that he wasn't there. He was beginning to get even more worried. He'd rang work and they'd clarified that he had indeed left. _Where the hell is he?_ Nick thought to himself. He started his engine again and went to Greg's apartment. When he got there and found the door undone, Nick knew something was wrong. He went through Greg's house and finally entered his bedroom where he ran to his friend.

Greg had overdosed.

X

**Soooo, any good? Please review! x **


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the reviews Marymel and 9Laura8! Hope everyone reading enjoys this chapter :) x**

"Oh my God." Nick rushed over to himand grabbed his wrist, checking for a pulse. "What the hell have you done?" Nick asked him and pulled out his phone. "I need an ambulance."

X

The team were sat in the hospital waiting room, all jiggling uncomfortably, unable to settle. "Someone must have forced him to take the drugs." Morgan said, breaking the silence. "He wouldn't have taken them on his own. Not on his own accord."

Russell and Nick shared a look and Catherine looked at them both sceptically, knowing full well that Greg had over dosed, on his own. "Yeah, why would Greg do this? There's no explanation for it." Sara added. She had never been more worried for her friend. When she heard what had happened, she refused to believe it.

"Mr Sanders?" A doctor asked and immediately the team lifted their heads. "I have some... good, news. Your friend is going to be okay." He told them and smiled slightly when they sighed in relief.

"Thank you, thank you so much." Russell told him and stood to shake his hand.

The doctor shaked his hand back but spoke again. "I know this isn't what you want to hear, but Mr Sanders sustained other injuries. He has a lot of bruising and a few chipped, broken ribs. But don't worry they will heal. There are also some old injuries which have healed quite recently; some of them are still fresh. I just thought you should be aware."

Sara shook her head. "See I told you he wouldn't do this. Greg doesn't take drugs. It would cost him his job if he did. Someone has done this to him, someone has been hurting him." She said looking around to the team.

The doctor looked at her and nodded slightly. "Okay. Well he's ready for visitors; he's up, he's awake. I'll take you to him now."

X

They entered the room where Greg was lying in and he slowly turned his eyes to look at them. "Hey Greg." Catherine said as she stepped forward first and went to sit next to him.

He looked at her and then looked back up to the others who were slowly entering his room. When they got close to his bed, he rolled his head to the side and looked away from them. The team shared glances with each other, but Catherine looked only at Nick and Russell.

"How you doin', bud?" Russell asked him, trying to sound normal.

Greg didn't answer and refused to make eye contact with any of them. "Greg?" Nick asked.

Again he didn't answer, so Catherine grabbed his hand which was draped over his stomach. But as soon as she took a hold on it, Greg pulled his hand from her.

"I think we should leave." Russell said. Catherine turned to him, as well as Sara and Morgan. But Nick didn't, just stared at Greg.

"Yeah, come on let's go." He said.

But the girls refused. "No, we need to be here." Catherine told them.

"We need to find out who did this to him." Morgan added and looked down to Greg. "Greg, who did this? We're going to get them."

Greg didn't answer her, just rolled over slightly onto his side. "Greg-"

"Sara, leave it. Let's go." Nick told her, interrupting her.

Just as she was about to protest Russell spoke. "Everybody out. Now."

Reluctantly the girls stood up and left and Russell closed the door behind them as he too stepped out of the room. "Excuse me." He said collaring one of the nurses.

"I need you to put Mr Sanders on suicide watch."

X

"Russell, you can't just leave us without an explanation. You've just asked for Greg to be put on _suicide watch_. Suicide watch for Christ's sake! Greg's not suicidal and why the hell would you think he is?!" Sara asked him.

They'd arrived back at the lab and they were all in the break out room. "That's not Greg. That is not the Greg I know." Morgan argued as she shook her head disbelieving.

Russell sighed. "Alright, alright. Just sit down." He told them both. "I'm going to tell you something that is not going to leave this room, do you understand that?"

Nick stood up and shook his head. "Russell you can't do that, you can't tell them. It'll break Greg's heart if they find out."

Morgan and Sara looked to him confused. "Wait, what don't we know?"

"A couple of weeks ago-"

"We saw Greg buying drugs." Catherine interrupted. Nick looked to her, his eyes showing his relief. They couldn't tell them about Greg's... attack.

Russell looked to her disapprovingly. "Greg bought drugs? Didn't you stop him?" Morgan asked Catherine confused.

"We didn't know they were drugs at the time." Nick told her.

"You were there too?" Sara asked Nick shaking her head. "This doesn't make sense. You thought you saw Greg buying drugs and you didn't confront him?"

"I did, later. I ran a blood test on him just yesterday and he was clean." Nick explained.

Russell looked to him. "Do you have the results still?"

"Probably, somewhere." Nick told him. "I'll show them you later, he was clean."

"Why would Greg do this?" Sara asked with a frown on her face.

"But this doesn't explain the bruises and broken ribs." Morgan added. "Something else is going on."

Catherine stood up. "Maybe whoever he's getting these drugs from is beating him up. Maybe he's not paying him?" She tried to act like it was a reasonable suggestion.

"Someone needs to talk to Greg." Sara said.

Nick sighed and stood again. "I'll go."

X

He knocked on the door before slowly going in. "Greg?"

Greg turned his head but soon turned it back when he saw Nick. "How are you?" Nick asked him.

Greg didn't answer like before and Nick walked around the other side of the bed so that Greg was facing him. "Talk to me. Do you have any idea the lies we're telling Sara and Morgan so that they don't find out why you've done this?"

Nick sighed. "I'm worried about you, we all are. Why did you do this? Why?" He asked him, pleading for an answer as he sat down.

Greg looked up to him and shook his head in the pillow. "I'm sorry."

Nick smiled tightly at him. "I know. Why Greg? Why did you do this? How did you get those bruises?"

"I was at my apartment and they came back." Greg told him, not making eye contact.

"They came back? Did they... again?" Nick asked cautiously.

Greg shook his head. "No, they just beat me up a little bit. I don't know why they stopped there."

Nick nodded. "What were you doing there anyway, man? You shouldn't have gone back there and none of this would have happened."

Greg looked up to him and licked his lips. "I know. I only went to get some more clothes." He told Nick, his voice cracking as he spoke.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I'm sorry alright; I didn't mean this to sound like I was blaming you. Of course I don't." Nick explained.

"They got into my car... I must have left it unlocked when I went up. God, I'm so stupid." Greg told him bringing his hand up to his face as a tear fell out his eye.

"Greg, you're not stupid. I'm going to get these bastards, alright? I'm going to get them and I'm going to make them pay." Nick told him grinding his teeth together.

Greg swallowed trying to rid the lump in his throat. "I didn't want to do the drugs. I just... I had nothing else to do; I didn't know what to do." Greg told him in a teary voice.

"You should have come to me Greg. You should have told me. You were off the drugs just yesterday and now... now you almost killed yourself." Nick told him shaking his head.

Greg looked down and took a deep breath before speaking. "I wasn't. I was still taking drugs."

Nick lifted his head with confusion. "I ran a test though, you were clean."

"I gave you some blood I'd pulled out a while ago. I used that." Greg told him, his eyes downcast.

Nick chuckled. "You're kidding me? I can't believe you."

Greg didn't reply just kept his head down. "Do you know how much crap I'm going to be in when Russell finds out? Oh yeah, and Ecklie? Huh? It's alright you doing all this stuff but it's not just you it's affecting. I could lose my job over this!" Nick told him angrily.

"This... this is why I didn't come to you." Greg said quietly, looking down at the sheets on his bed.

Nick looked at him and calmed down some. "No, you know you could have come to me. You should have come to me. We're both gonna' be questioned about whether we're fit to do our jobs, and I can tell you now that I can't defend you. Not after this."

After that, Nick stood without another word and without looking back, and left.

X

Greg was released from the hospital after staying overnight, but the doctors wouldn't allow him to leave without someone picking him up. They didn't want him to leave at all just yet, having needed to look after him and make sure he didn't try to harm himself anymore, but Greg had told them he was leaving. There was no question about it. "Do you have a phone book?" Greg asked the receptionist.

She nodded politely and handed it over. "There you go, Sir."

Greg thanked her and opened it up, looking for the letter he needed. When he found it, he picked up the phone at the hospital and dialled.

X

"Come and make yourself comfortable." Maria, Russell's wife, said as she guided Greg to her couch carefully, trying not to aggravate his broken ribs.

He sat down slowly and gasped in pain. "Where are your pills, Greg?" Maria asked him.

"I don't have any."

"You need some painkillers. I'll go to the hospital and tell them that they haven't given you any." Maria told him, already grabbing her purse ready to go.

"I can't have any." Greg told her.

"They won't give me any now I'm out the hospital." He continued.

Maria looked to him confused. "Why not, Greg?"

He leaned his head back on the sofa and closed his eyes as he spoke. "I... I overdosed."

Maria was shocked and slowly sat down next to him, grabbing his hand. "Oh Greg." She said as a tear slipped from his eye. "Shh, alright. Don't worry, we'll help you, okay?"

Greg wiped his face and lifted his head to look at her. "Russell won't want me here. I should go."

"No, sit down." She told him as he pushed himself up slightly. "He will do, he'll want to help."

"Why didn't he tell you what I'd done?" Greg asked her.

"I haven't spoken to him in about two days now. It's a regular thing." She told Greg with a quiet laugh.

Neither of them said anything for a while, but Maria stayed sat with him and holding his hand comfortingly. "I'm going to lose my job." Greg told her, his eyes downcast.

Maria wanted to argue and tell him that she was sure that wouldn't happen, but she knew how the lab worked from Russell. There was little tolerance for people who were involved with drugs. "Let's just see what happens." She settled on saying.

"I know I'll never work there again." He told her, looking into her eyes. "And Nick's fallen out with me." He told her, starting to cry again.

"What, why?" Maria asked him quietly.

"I got him involved with all this. And now he might lose his job because of it. He hates me. What have I done?" He asked her biting his lip as tears rolled down his face.

"None of this is your fault." Maria told him and was about to continue but Greg interrupted her.

"It is, how can it not be? I did the drugs, I got Nick involved, and I let those guys do what they did!" He yelled at her sadly.

She didn't say anything, just pulled Greg into her and let the young man cry.

X

"Did you speak to Greg?" Morgan asked Nick as soon as he entered the break room.

He nodded but didn't say anything. The rest of the team looked at him and waited. "And...?" Sara questioned.

"I'm staying out of this." He told them and spoke again when he saw their faces. "In case you didn't know, I need to keep my job; I have a house to pay for. I can't get any more involved."

The team watched as he left the room and then looked at each other. Catherine stood up and ran after him.

"Hey, what was that all about?" She asked as she followed him in the locker room.

He looked up to her and shook his head. "I might lose my job, Catherine. I can't afford to lose it. I'm not prepared to give up everything I have because Greg did drugs."

Catherine shook her head confused. "How can you be like this? Your best friend was attacked, hurt. Hurt really badly and you're going to give up on him? Yes he did drugs, but can't you understand why?"

"No. I can't." Nick told her shaking his head. "He knows what they do. He knows that he can't do them, especially not in this job. I don't understand why he did them."

Catherine sat next to him. "He did them because he felt he couldn't turn to any of us with what had happened. He needed relief, help, something he should have been able to come to us for. But he thought he couldn't, so he found an alternative. We need to show him that he can come to us. With anything. And you running away from him is not going to help. You're his friend, he needs you."

X

**So what did you think? Hope you enjoyed it and have time to leave a little review! x **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi guys, thank you for the latest reviews :) I'll warn you now, there is a little bit of swearing in this chapter, however it is just for story purposes, so I hope it doesn't offend anybody :) Please enjoy! x **

"Hey honey." Russell said with a smile as he opened his front door and went into the kitchen where Maria was.

"Hey D.B., how was your day?" She asked him after giving him a peck on the cheek.

Russell raised his eyebrows, "It was hectic."

"Yeah?" Maria asked.

"Yeah, you won't believe what's been happ-" He stopped when he walked into his living room and saw Greg sat there, staring at him like a deer caught in the headlights. "What are you doing here? I thought you were at the hospital?" He questioned.

Greg swallowed nervously. "I didn't wanna' stay there. They wouldn't let me go home without someone."

"I didn't know who else to call." He added.

Russell nodded slowly and turned his head back to look at Maria. She stared back at him tentatively, wondering what his reaction would be. "Have you set up the bed in the spare room?" He asked her quietly.

She nodded. "Yeah." She told him softly with a small smile.

He turned back to Greg. "I'll leave; I'll go back to my own apartment..."

Russell shook his head. "You are not going back there. But whilst you're here you don't so much as murmur the word drugs, and if you do, you're out. You stay away from Charlie too." He warned before walking off.

Greg nodded with sad eyes, and realised just how much trust he had lost.

Maria smiled at him slightly before following her husband. "Thank you."

Russell shook his head and sighed. "He shouldn't be here." He said quietly so Greg wouldn't hear.

"I know," Maria told him, "But this is the D.B. I know. The one that looks after the people he cares about. He needs someone at the minute."

Russell looked up at her and stood up. "I agree. But he doesn't need us."

X

"Guys, I just rang the hospital to see if Greg was up for a visit, they told me he's gone!" Morgan ran into the break room in a panic.

Sara stood up, as well as Catherine. "Where's he gone?" Sara asked her, equally as panicked.

Morgan threw her hands up. "I don't know, they said someone picked him up, but we were all at the lab! What if he's in trouble, Sara? He's not answering his cell or his home phone."

Sara turned back to Nick who was still sat at the table, but was looking up with concerned eyes. He told himself Greg wasn't his 'problem' anymore, but this got him worried. He looked past them when he saw Russell walking up to them.

The girls turned around and Morgan immediately asked him, "Do you know where Greg is? Someone picked him up from the hospital."

"Relax, he's at my house. Maria picked him up." Russell told them, glancing over to Nick.

They both sighed in relief. "Why did she pick him up? Why didn't you tell us he was going back to yours?" Morgan asked him.

He put his hands up, "I didn't know until I got home. He rang Maria on his own accord."

Catherine walked in behind him and frowned. "What are we on about?"

"Greg's at Russell's house. He called his wife to pick him up from the hospital." Sara told her, sounding quite annoyed.

"Why didn't he ring one of us?" Morgan asked. "Why would he think to call your wife and not you?" She asked Russell.

"Yeah, haven't they only met, like once?" Sara asked confused.

Russell looked to them both and pursed his lips. "Sit down."

They went back to the table where Nick was again eating his noodles that he'd brought for dinner. He was not getting involved.

"Ok, I'm going to tell you something that you cannot tell anybody. Do you understand?" Russell asked them seriously.

Catherine looked to him; she knew they needed to know, but she just felt so, so bad for Greg.

"There's a reason that Greg turned to drugs." Russell started telling them.

"Russell" Nick said warningly. He'd stopped eating and shook his head. "You can't, you can't do it to Greg." As much as he wanted to stay out of it, he couldn't. Greg was still his friend after all.

"Nick, I have to. This isn't fair." Russell told him.

Nick shook his head. "This isn't fair on Greg." He argued.

Russell looked at him but then back to Sara and Morgan. "Like I said, you can't tell anyone."

Nick glared at him, pushed his chair back and stormed out of the room. Catherine watched him go with sad eyes, whilst the other two were as confused as hell.

"Greg's been taking drugs because... he was raped. A little while ago. He stayed at my house after it happened because they know where he lives." Russell told them solemnly.

Sara's eyes watered and Morgan just sat there in shock. "Oh my god."

X

Greg hopped out of Maria's car as they stopped outside the lab. "Are you sure you don't want to wait until he gets home?"

Greg looked back to her through the open car window. "No, I need to know now if I'll have any sort of job left. I can't wait, I just need an answer." He told her shakily.

She smiled at him and nodded. "Ok, I'll wait here for you."

Greg gave her a short smile back before going inside. On his way to Russell's office, he spotted him in the break room. Nick saw him too in the hall, so decided to follow him in.

As soon as he entered the room, all eyes were on him. "Greg!"

Sara went up to him and tenderly gave him a hug. "How are you?"

He pulled away and smiled at her, but noticed something was wrong. He frowned in concern as he saw her eyes were red. "What's wrong?"

Sara's smile faltered as she shook her head. "Nothing. Nothing's wrong."

He looked over to Morgan and saw her look nervously at Russell. She was acting weird too.

Greg pulled even more away from Sara as realisation struck him. He looked at her and Morgan, and then Russell. He looked to the other side of the room and saw Catherine notice the change in him.

He walked over to Russell with tears starting to collect in his eyes. "You told them." He said quietly with accusation.

"No, I didn't." Russell tried.

But Greg stepped closer. "Yes you did."

Russell looked at him and backed away from him as he was getting close. "Greg, I didn't."

"You fucking liar!" Greg shouted at him, pushing him against the wall. "You told them! You had no fucking right!"

Nick ran over and pulled Greg away from his boss. "Come on, Greg." He said trying to pry him away.

Greg shook his head angrily as tears fell from his eyes. "I told you not to tell them!"

Nick took his arm and had to pull him hard to get him away. Greg pulled his arm from Nick's grip and stormed back outside.

X

He quickly got outside and rounded the corner to where there was a bench. He sat down and breathed deeply as he shook.

"Greg? What happened?" Maria asked him, running over from her car. She'd seen him walk out and then saw him with tears on his face.

"Your husband happened. He told them-" he stopped and wiped his tears away angrily.

Maria was about to ask him again but then Nick ran out. "Hey, G, I'm sorry man."

He sat down the other side of Greg to which Maria was sat and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"He had no right to do that." Greg said looking at Nick. He looked down as more tears were created and he could feel himself getting angrier again.

Maria looked to Nick questioningly, still wondering what had gone off.

"Russell told Sara and Morgan about what happened." He told her with a stone face. He was just as mad at Russell for doing this.

Maria opened her mouth slightly, and let a small 'Oh' slip out. Greg wiped his eyes and sighed as he stood up and started walking away from them.

"Greg, honey, where are you going? Come on, I'll take you home." Maria told him, rising to her feet.

"G?" Nick said questioningly as he didn't answer her. "Where are you going?"

"I don't know alright! I don't know." Greg turned and yelled.

Nick stared at him and wondered whether to follow him or not.

He shared a look with Maria, and watched as he walked off.

X

**Please review if you have a spare minute! x **


End file.
